What I've Done
by Animedrawngirl
Summary: The Nasty Burger finally died, taking Danny's friends and family with it. He's forced to live with Vlad and try to gain back his will to live and love. What will Danny do with Pools, Anger, Stew, Kisses, and things that go bump in the night?
1. Chapter 1

What I've Done Chapter 1

A bright green spring forest rushed pass the darkly tinted window. A large limo wound itself through the mountainous terrain of Colorado. The bright sun shined strongly on the black vehicle as if trying to penetrate the large rider's seat where the defeated teen sat. A pale skinny teen aged boy rode along in the large car. He just slouched in his seat and stared longingly at the picture he held tightly, as if it would float away into a void if he let it go.

A large expensive looking mansion showed up on the far away horizon. A giant "V" decorated the area just above the entrance to the perfectly symmetrical house. Danny looked out the darkened window long enough to see the sight before he bowed his head and let the tears run down his cheeks.

Everything was a reminder to him. Everything reminded him that he screwed up, that he couldn't save those closest to him, that he was powerless in the end. A thick wet tear splashed the glass clad picture he held, blurring the bright happy faces of his parents, sister, and friends.

He wished desperately to live in that picture, to live where the time stood still at that point, when they were all alive and happy. The pain of loosing them all at once because of his stupidity trumped the fact that he was now being forced to live with his arch enemy, Vlad Masters."

He quickly wiped his tears. He couldn't let that old creep know how much this was hurting him. He took the hour left of the long boring ride to calm down and stop tearing up.

The limo had finally gotten through the worst of the Rockies and made its way into Wyoming. Vlad was standing just in front of his obnoxiously large doors when it pulled up in the large circular driveway. Danny got out and took out his bags as the driver helped pull out the old worn reminders of his strange parents. The limo took off once all the belongings were unpacked. Danny watched the long black car ride down the driveway into the wild forest that surrounded the ritzy estate.

Vlad stared down at the young sad teen and stood awkwardly. He had taken the opportunity to take in the boy he had always dreamed of as a son, but now that it was happening, he didn't know what to do. He placed a hand on the boy's should, to comfort and console the boy. Danny quickly returned his attention to the picture in his hand.

"Daniel, I hope you will enjoy it here. It's not much and it can't fill a hole in your heart, but it may just be nice to escape for awhile here. We have pancakes too. Those always help." Vlad tried. Danny just grabbed a couple of his bags and started walking towards the large mansion.

The grey haired man let out a sigh and grabbed the rest of the luggage. The green and golden clad entry way greeted the distraught teen. He looked lazily at the Packers jerseys that were encased in glass along the walls. Vlad quickly walked in behind the boy and tried again. "This is a rather large house. You can pick any room you want as yours. As long as it isn't mine or my lab of coarse. I don't want you sneaking a peak at my precious evil plans." He smirked to himself. This had to set the boy off, it just had to.

Danny looked at a corner on his far right as if it held the answers to the world. He shrugged after a while. Master's sighed, "Very well then, Daniel. I'll set you up in the upper right wing. That entire side of the house is yours to do with as you please. Just don't go making any rabid ghost animals because that's my job." He hummed waiting for a response. None came.

"Apparently this teen angst won't even acknowledge a good joke." He steamed as he lead the boy to his new room. He found a good room in the end of the hall on the top floor. He shoved the boy's things into the room and pointed towards the bathroom. "There are phones in most every room. Just dial nine to reach me. If I need to get a hold of you, I'll do the same, so don't forget to pick up the phone if it goes off. Don't worry about outside callers, I never get them." He started to walk away, then remembered something and turned around. "We're going into town tomorrow to get you new cloths and stuff. It's mandatory since I've seen your wardrobe and it's rather repetitive."

Master's shut the door on his way out and Danny was left alone in the unimaginably dark room that seemed so empty and lifeless. He stood in the dark. He didn't feel much like moving, like turning on the light or even finding the bed to sit on, so he just stood there. The cheep wooden picture frame pressed in his hand kept him glued to the present. Time passed. He didn't know how much, he didn't care, it just marched on as always. "That's what happens when you die, time goes on for everyone else but you." Danny thought to himself.

He finally looked around the room. It felt like something important was missing. After a while of just looking into a pitch black void, he realized that this room had no window. He thought it strange since the outside of the mansion was just covered in windows, yet this room had none.

A high pitched noise rang through the room interrupting his thoughts. He stumbled around in the dark trying to find where the noise was coming from. He quickly realized it was the phone and that Vlad must have been calling him. He tripped over one of the oversized suitcases and knocked down the phone in the process so that the receiver landed next to his head. "Uh… hello?"

"Daniel, it's getting late. What would you like for dinner?" Vlad asked.

"Not hungry." He huffed into the phone. He hadn't had an apatite for a few days.

"I'm sorry, I thought I asked you what you wanted for dinner, not IF you wanted dinner. Now let me rephrase this, pick a meal or you will eat what I want to eat and you WILL BE EATING."

"I'd love to see you make me." He huffed back quietly. He was not in the mood to deal with this yet. He just wanted to be alone in his dark room.

"A challenge? I do so love those dear Daniel." Vlad said before hanging up the phone.

Danny put the receiver back on the holder and just laid sprawled awkwardly out on the floor. He was too out of it to care where he was at this point. He felt his eye lids resist opening in the complete darkness. He slowly relaxed into the feeling of sleep. He refused to give away to the temptation though. Dreams came with sleep, and his weren't the best ones to drift into. He tightened his grip on the picture in his hand. The cheep wood, which was splintered in one of the corners, started cutting into his palm.

"It's almost depressing how pitiful you are right now." A voice rang out behind him. A bright pink light lit up the large room. Danny rolled onto his back so he could see Plasmius floating in his room near the door.

"What do you want, Masters? Plasmius? Vlad? Er… what ever." He said, already getting annoyed by the fact that the man he had to live with now had two names to be called.

"I told you, you are going to eat with me downstairs. That was an order, and you will obey my orders." Plasmius grabbed the boy by the red collar of his shirt and phased down through the house to the large dining room. He threw the boy into a chair near his at the end of the table.

"Are you always this nice and hospitable to your guests?" The teen smirked to himself. "Oh I'm sorry I forgot you never get those because no one likes a creepy single evil old man."

"I see you are at least talking now. To bad you can't say anything worth while." Vlad said. Now sit still while I bring the food in." Vlad transformed back and walked into the kitchen. He brought back plate after silver plate of food ranging from lobster to what looked like Kobe burgers. He brought in two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine to finish it all off.

"Don't you have any butlers or maids or whatever to do this for you? Come to think of it, the house is rather empty." He said as he looked around.

"I'm an evil villain with a secret identity and a lab full of ghost related horrors. I'm not dumb enough to let people with prying eyes into my home. Besides, doing all the chores myself gives me something to do besides plotting to rule the world and take you down." Vlad said as he poured the contents of the wine bottle into the two glasses, filling them both up to about half way.

"I hope you don't mind red wine. If you rather I have some white, but red goes better with the meal." He said as he handed Danny a glass of wine and took his seat at the head of the table.

"I'm fourteen." Danny said as he set the glass down and pushed it away.

"Is there a point to you making the most obvious statement about yourself, or are you just trying to get a conversation going? If it's the later, then you might need to work more on your social skills."

"Remember the whole "too young to drive not in college yet" rant? I'm too young to drink alcohol too."

"Nonsense. One glass of wine a day is actually good for you. It helps you grow and can cheer you up a bit." Vlad swished the red liquid around the glass before he took a sip of it. "Now drink up my boy. It's a happy occasion that you have come to stay with me!"

"It's not all that happy for me." Danny murmured as he took a quick sip of the bloody red wine. "It's sweet?" He asked as he eyed the glass.

"Yes, hope you don't mind. I don't like that bitter stuff all that much. I'd rather have a sweet flavor." Vlad told Danny. "Now, on to the food. It's about time to put some meat on you. You look like you haven't eaten since the acc… well for a long time."

Vlad grabbed some lobster and butter and put it on his plate with some fresh cooked green beans and broccoli. Danny eyed the food suspiciously. "Wait, if you don't have any workers, then that means you cooked all of this?"

"No I have a magical spell where lots of delicious food just falls from the heavens into my kitchen. Of coarse I cooked it. I can see why your grades are all poor." Vlad said as he started cutting up his lobster.

"I think I just lost my appetite, even more so." He looked at the food. The smells enticed him and just the sight of it reminded him that he hadn't actually eaten anything for a few days.

"Too bad. You need to eat something soon. Just because you are depressed doesn't mean you shouldn't eat. Why not make some relatable food item to ease yourself into eating? Might I suggest making your own Nasty Burger?"

Danny took in the though and finally though he might as well try it. The lobster looked like something that only rich snobs would eat anyway. Besides, it's almost impossible to make a burger taste bad, so the threat of Vlad's cooking lost some of it's bite. Danny lathered the Kobe beef with ketchup, onion, some cheese and a lot of salt before daring to take a bite.

The taste was unbelievable. It was delicious and moist. Danny wanted to savor every little bit of the burger. He chewed slowly and tasted every bit of it. He even closed his eyes so he could focus on the taste better.

"Is it really that good, Daniel?" Vlad taunted. "I suppose when you are raised on cardboard and idiot scraps my cooking is quite appealing, isn't it?"

Danny snapped back to reality. He quickly swallowed the mouthful of food and defended himself. "I just haven't eaten for awhile. It's weird to chew after having kept my mouth closed for so long. That's all." He went back to eating his burger, trying to enjoy it inwardly while not letting on that he loved the taste.

"Well, here is a toast, to your living here. Let the days be many and happy." Vlad said as he gulped down his wine and poured himself another glass. Danny took it upon himself to do the same. The sweet liquid left his throat warm. He set his glass down after having taken so much alcohol in. Vlad happily refilled the teen's glass. "My, for a minor who shouldn't drink, you sure are enjoying it."

The rest of the meal was quiet and uneventful. Vlad finally cleared away the table as Danny finished off his third glass of wine. He sat back in the chair. The whole room seemed to spin and the air was thick and hot as if he were sitting in a sauna. He tried to think clearly. Trying to figure out how to get back to his room and sleep off this weird tingling sensation. It was too hard to think things through though. He was forced to just sit back and wait.

"If you aren't too out of it from having a few too many swigs of wine, why don't you join me in my screening room. I'm sure I have a movie or two you'd enjoy watching while you rest after such a large meal.

Danny grumbled. Even when drunk he couldn't stand Vlad messing with him. He got up and accepted the challenge of walking to the pre-mentioned room. After two sets of stairs and one rather long hallway they had made it to a private theater room. Vlad grabbed a few new released movies and popped the most interesting one in before taking a seat on the large black couch. Danny was sitting in the middle of it, too zoned out to focus on the movie.

"You don't seem to be looking all that well. Maybe you should just go back to your room and sulk for another week or so." Masters smirked. It was good to see challenging the boy still aroused a response from him. Maybe it wasn't too late to restore the Danny Fenton he knew.

"I'm fine. It's just a move how bad can it be?" Danny asked as the movie started. The lights in the room automatically dimmed and the film flickered to life. Bright colors and quick paced action scenes started the movie off and sent a painful headache through the teen's skull. There was a little too much stimulation in the movie for him at that moment.

Danny lost his balance and fell down on his side on the couch. He made a comment about the pain in his head as he fell unconscious. "Sorry Daniel, but it seems I've won this round." Vlad smirked as Danny fell unconscious on the couch. His head rested comfortably on Master's lap as the movie progressed.


	2. Chapter 2

What I've Done Chapter 2

"Time to get up, Daniel." A strong voice rang out suddenly. Danny bolted up in his large bed suddenly unaware of where he was. "Get ready to leave, we'll be going to town in half an hour. Breakfast is in ten minutes." Plasmius stood tall near the door to the dark room and flicked on the light. A rather bright chandelier lit up the room as bright as the afternoon sun.

"Gah!" Danny protested as a headache slammed into him. The volume of Vlad's voice and the lights were not helping any. Plasmius smiled to himself then disappeared into the floor. The teen sat ridged in his bed holding his head hoping the pain would subside soon. Last night was a bit of a blur. He remember eating and drinking, he remembered the trek to the movie room and finally sitting down, but everything after that was a large black void.

After a while of wishing the pain would leave him, he got dressed. He threw on the same cloths as yesterday since he had yet to unpack his belongings and well, it's not like he got them dirty. He walked out into the hallway where the natural light pouring in from the windows was much less bright. He looked around and decided to walk towards the middle of the house. If his memory was correct, there was a staircase around there somewhere. After a few minutes of walking and taking staircase after staircase, he was completely lost. He found himself in a room full of televisions. He didn't remember seeing anything like it when he and Vlad walked up to his room yesterday.

Just then the phone rang. The high pitched squeal was present in the unknown room as well. Danny looked around and found a gold and sliver phone next to one of the couches that lined the walls that were not filled with televisions. He quickly answered it. "Uh yeah?"

"Where are you? Breakfast was to be enjoyed five minutes ago." Vlad scolded.

"I kind of got lost trying to find the kitchen." Danny said as he tried to remember how he and Vlad had gotten up to his room yesterday.

"Just fly yourself to the entrance way and I'll show you where the dining room is." Vlad said slightly peeved. The phone went silent. Danny smacked himself in the head for being so stupid as to not even think of using his ghost powers to make getting there so much easier. The pain in his head didn't seem to like that though.

The fourteen year old boy turned intangible and phased down to the first floor. He walked in the general direction of the entrance way and found Vlad waiting impatiently for him. "What took so long?" He demanded.

"Rough night, painful headache, poor student, didn't think of using my powers just to get around a house." Danny listed as he rubbed his still hurting head. Vlad lead the way to the dining room.

"It seems the system called public school has failed to teach you much of anything. I'll take it upon myself to teach you what is necessary." They finally got to the dining room and sat down to enjoy simple bowls of cereal.

"Fruitloops?" Danny questioned as he stared at the colorful circular shapes floating in his milk.

"You do seem to be obsessed with them since you mention them a lot." Vlad smirked making a simple joke in the morning was quite enjoyable.

"You're the fruitloop." Danny muttered as he dug in. He had actually never had the cereal before. He never had much time in the mornings to eat and no one but him could stand eating sugary cereal. Most times he just had to eat the grainy oats or, if he was adventurous, a piece of cake like his dad did.

Vlad finished up his bowl and started taking care of the dishes as Danny finished up his food. Master's brought back a tea cup filled with lemon flavored tea. He placed it in front of the teen as he took the bowl. "Tea is a good way of getting over a hangover. You did get drunk off of wine yesterday, I assume you have quite the headache." The teen just took the cup and swallowed a bit hesitantly.

"Is there sugar in this?" he questioned as he looked at the hot brown liquid.

"Yes, I figured you didn't have much of a taste for bitter tea yet." Vlad called out from the kitchen. "Now hurry and finish it. We need to be leaving soon if we are to keep our schedule."

Danny took the tea in gulps as the sweet lemon flavor washed over his tongue and down his throat. His headache started to dissolve slowly. He finished the cup and brought it into the kitchen. The place was huge and spotless. He watched as Vlad dried a bowl and placed it neatly in a cupboard filled with other bowls. "Rather large kitchen for just one man." Danny commented. "Actually, a rather large house for just one man." He walked toward the sink and rinsed out his cup.

"Yes well, I didn't intend to have this whole house for just myself, son." He said slightly angrily. "I had always intended on having a family of three here, but that has been blown to… er… it's not about to happen."

Danny stood still as the warm water rushed over the porcelain cup. A pain lurched forward in his chest. His line of thought was thrust back to the explosion that occurred just a week before. A scene of fire and smoke and rubble played out in his mind. Their scared faces pleading him to save them.

A sudden pain in the side of his head brought him back from that moment in tears. A loud crack resounded through the kitchen. He had let go of the tea cup when Vlad has smacked him in the head. He reached up to feel his sore spot. "What was that for?" he yelled.

"To bring you back. It worked rather well now didn't it?" Vlad said as he reached over and turned off the water.

Danny looked at the tea cup that sat in pieces in the sink. "I'm sorry for breaking it." He said. There wasn't much more he could say at that moment. The tears impeded his words and the painful scene slowed his train of thought.

"Oh not a problem. I've got plenty more. Let's head into town now, shall we?" Vlad said as he scooped up the broken white cup and tossed it into a nearby trashcan. "We'll be flying into town since it's much quicker then driving. So prepare yourself and try to keep up." Vlad taunted, not sure of how else to get the teen to stay in the moment.

The kitchen lit up with bright pink and green lights as the two transformed. Vlad took the lead and shot up and out of the kitchen. He floated above the large mansion as he figured out which way the town was from there. Danny had just made his way out of the house before Vlad shot off in the direction of the town.

The entire flight took only a few quick minutes, but it wore Danny out. He had kept up rather well with Vlad, but he had quickly tired out from going so fast. They found a store on the outside of the large market to change behind. Masters had to wait for Danny to change and catch his breath before they could make their way out into the market.

"Are you so out of shape that I can easily out fly you? What happened to that 112mph you proved you had a few months ago?" Vlad said as he walked around, trying to find a good cloths shop. He quickly found a tuxedo store and dragged the boy in.

"Just a little sore, that's all. We'll see who's quicker on our way back." He said. The two shifted through the cloths and Vlad had found three that looked good on Danny and bought them while the boy protested.

"It's about time you upgraded your style. Just because you were raised by an idiot doesn't mean you should look the part anymore." Vlad walked along the sidewalk looking for any more good clothing stores.

"Yeah, well that big idiot still got the woman you never even had a shot at!" Danny retorted. He stopped in front of a shop that had some pretty decent shirts. They were simple yet different.

"If you see anything just speak up, don't stand their like an awestruck mule." Vlad marched into the store dragging the teen by his collar. He tossed the boy into the cloths racks and said, "Just grab what you want so we can continue on.".

"Um, are you sure?" Danny said as he went through the cloths. A lot of them looked pretty cool. They had everything from shirts that had strange circular designs on them like his to pants that had colored stripes that ran the length of the leg.

"Yes, yes now hurry up. We haven't got forever." Vlad looked at the rack next to him and saw the exact same shirt Danny usually wore, but in orange and black. He gagged when he saw it and tapped his foot impatiently. The fourteen year old boy was forced to just grab anything in his size and went to the cashier. Masters bought the cloths and the two continued on their way.

"Why are you suddenly being so nice? It's so creepy my stomach is churning." The black haired boy asked.

"Well, it is the dad's responsibility to spoil his child, now isn't it?" Vlad said as he made his was into a furniture store.

"Don't say that again. I had to suppress a gag right then." Danny said as he looked around. The furniture in this store seemed a bit more modern then what Vlad seemed to like in his house.

"Well, you are now my adopted son. If you see anything you want for your room point it out." The two made their way through the store. The only thing Danny liked was a desk that looked much like his old one. Vlad bought it and gave the store instructions to bring it out later that day to his mansion then they were on their way again.

"Okay, you are a crazy fruitloop if you think I'm going to start calling you dad or anything. As far as you are concerned, we are still enemies."

"Really? Then I suppose I should just leave you with shorted out powers in the middle of the mountains and say you ran away while in a disheartened state? I'm sure the press would believe my story and find you just a little too late." Vlad smiled to himself. He quickly turned on his heels and pulled Danny into a shop that they had both been about to pass without a second though.

"I'd rather not do that though. I'd rather be the nice father who gives you, oh say, stuff like what's in here and teach you what you really need to know." Danny stood stunned. He and Vlad were standing in a store that sold exclusively astronaut related products. They had everything from model rockets to books on space and freeze dried food.

"H-how did you know?" Danny asked shocked. No one in his family seemed to know that he liked this stuff even though he had mentioned it before. They always assumed he just wanted to go into ghost hunting. How was it Vlad Masters, his arch enemy, knew this about him?

"I've seen your room Daniel. It's painfully obvious you like this stuff. Now pick out what all you want and improve your attitude a bit."

"Thanks, uncy Vlad!" He said as he ran through the store, picking out a few books and model rockets he was interested in. By the end of it, he had nine books, five rocket models, two posters, and a telescope.

Danny happily carried all the stuff Vlad had bought for him as they made their way through town. "Is that all you need? Do you want anything else while we are here? Any video games?" Vlad asked. "I should warn you living at the mansion can get boring. A video game or two wouldn't hurt."

"Uh sure. I heard that Blood Raine 2 just came out." Danny said as he walked in step with his rich benefactor.

"Blood Rain? With all the violence you deal with in real life, why do you want more in your video games?" Vlad said almost sickened by the thought.

"It's not all violence and blood, you get to play as this hot vampire woman who kills Nazis and stuff. It was really well rated."

Vlad sighed out in defeat. "Okay Daniel. Just get your game. I'd rather not know about the stupidity behind them or the gory pointlessness of them. They stopped quickly at a video game store where Danny got three new games and a new gaming system.

The two made their way back to the mansion, Vlad leading the way with a rather large gap between him and Danny. When they got back Danny went to work remaking his room as he saw fit and Vlad went off to be alone for a while. The new desk came later that afternoon and Danny had to take it and fly it up to his room instead of getting the workers lost trying to find it. He sat on his bed and admired the room. A normal desk, a few new projects to work on, and a lot of astronaut related things to make it more comfortable and home like.

He looked at the clock on his bedside table and saw that it was getting late. It was almost six. He figured that Vlad, being the tight scheduled guy he was, was going to call him down for dinner soon. He made his way to the kitchen just as Vlad was finishing up. He sat himself on a counter behind the older man and watched him finish cooking.

Vlad didn't notice Danny's presence until he turned around to set the freshly cooked broccoli and squash on the counter to cool. "DANIEL!" He shouted as he jumped back. "You startled me. Try to make yourself known if your going to just phase in like that." He scolded as he turned off the stove and let the pans cool down.

"Sorry, I was kind of watching you cook. I didn't want to interrupt you. Uh… need some help with bringing the food out into the dining room?" He jumped off the counter and picked up two large plates packed with hot food.

"What's gotten into you? It's scaring me." Vlad said as he grabbed a bottle of white wine and two glasses. They made their way into the dining room and sat down to enjoy the meal.

"I guess I was being kind of hard on you. I-I should thank you for taking me in and for caring. Sorry I was so quick to snap at you." Danny said as he shoveled a large piece of what he assumed to be pork on his plate and stared awkwardly at the glass of wine Vlad handed him.

"What a wonderful change of pace, Daniel. Very well then apology accepted. Would you like to try and watch a movie tonight? This time without being drunk?" Vlad asked as he scooted the wine bottle away from the teen.

"Sure, why not?" He said as he started eating. It didn't quite taste like pork, but it was good none the less. He had finished most of it before Vlad spoke up again.

"I didn't know you liked baby lamb so much. I though you wouldn't like it since for a lot of people it's an acquired taste." He took a bite of his own as he watched Danny halt mid bite and looked at his plate.

All those years hanging out with Sam had caused him to suddenly feel sick. He didn't know he was eating a baby lamb. He put his fork down and looked at Vlad. "You're kidding right? This isn't actually baby lamb… right?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes it is. It's quite good don't you think?" Danny refused to eat anymore, but failed since he was hungry after flying and walking so much that day and the lamb was especially good. He finished everything on his plate and cleaned it afterwards, careful not to break it.

That night the two of them sat and watched a movie about the packers. Danny quickly fell asleep during it and Vlad watched it all the way through before realizing the teen had had it for the night. He smiled to himself. The boy may be a bit high maintenance , but it was nice to have someone else to look after.


	3. Chapter 3

What I've Done Chapter 3

Plasmius stood in front of the doorway to Danny's room. It was a little past seven in the morning. He wanted to wake the teen up in a rather rude and quick way just to mess with the boy, but the sounds from inside the room indicated he was already up. He waited a second to see if he could confirm that. A loud clank that sounded like metal on plastic resounded through the upper floor of the mansion. That settled it, the boy was most certainly up at this early hour.

Vlad transformed back to his original state and knocked on the door, mindful of young Daniel's privacy. There was a loud racket and something fell to the floor moments before the door was swung open. "Uh, morning." Danny said as he retreated back into his room and picked up a fallen chair.

"What has you up so early?" Vlad asked as he entered the room. It had only been two days that the boy had been living with him, but it already seemed like a foreign place. There were disorganized cloths and possessions everywhere. He watched his step as he made his way into the room. The neatly made bed puzzled him since the rest of the room was a hell hole.

"Sorry, I woke up around three and couldn't get back to sleep. I decided to make one of the model rockets you bought me yesterday. I kind of dropped a part in one of my open luggage cases and had to shift through them to find it." Danny said as he returned to gluing together the rocket he'd been working on.

"That can wait. I needed to talk to you." Danny carefully placed a piece onto the model and held it in place as he looked up at the older man.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you. Do you feel like you learn anything at school?" Danny looked up at him quizzically then quickly checked on the piece to see if it was dry enough to let go of. "I mean, when you went. Did you learn anything worth while?"

"Besides not to tick off the lunch lady and that Mr. Lancer had poor taste in underwear, no." Danny answered. He sat back and watched Vlad.

"I see. How would you like to be home schooled? It's a lot less of a hassle to just stay here all day and learn things you'll actually use from me, don't you think?"

"Because it's so important for me to know how to tick off every ghost in the ghost zone and how to be a lonely bachelor forever?" Danny retorted.

"You already have all that covered pretty well. No, I can teach you want you'll need to know for the real world and then some. Not to mention the offer of teaching you how to control your powers still stands." He finally decided to sit down on the bed and tried to get eye to eye with the boy.

"You want to try and teach me? Where did this come from?" Danny asked as he spun in his chair so he could get a good look at the older man.

"Why don't we just say it came out of the goodness of my heart, shall we?"

"You just don't want to be responsible for my goof ups in school and have to deal with other people, right?" Danny said as he lowered his eyebrows as if this wouldn't surprise him.

"Exactly. Glad you get it. Now, we'll start on some basics after breakfast today and see where you are at." Vlad stood up and exited the room as soon as he finished the sentence. Danny watched the gray haired man leave as he stuck his tongue out in disgust. He didn't really want to deal with Vlad all day long, but at least it would make it that much easier to keep an eye on him.

Danny quickly picked up the model kit and put it off to dry and stay safe while he went through the day. He changed into one of his new outfits and made his way downstairs just in time to help bring the dishes out to the table.

"You like your new cloths?" Vlad asked trying to start up a conversation. He knew that if the teen was left alone to think for too long the painful events that happened not long ago would creep up on him. He mostly cared for the boy, but it also meant that he'd have to deal with the rollercoaster emotions of the teen.

"Hmmm yeah. They fit pretty well. Just a little itchy." Danny said as he scratched at his shoulder. He wore a new white and green shirt that resembled his own. His pants were regular jeans with a playful electric green stripe that ran up the length of one of the sides. He quickly went back to eating his toast. After waking up so early, most of his energy was gone.

"Good to hear. Well, where did you leave off in school? What levels and subjects?" Vlad tried again, hoping to get a decent answer from the black haired boy.

"I was in basic algebra, astronomy, English level nine, um… world history and I think there was a Spanish class I slept through." He thought back and realized that Mr. Lancer was the one who taught most of the subjects he took. It was rather odd for one teacher to teach so many subjects. He shrugged it off and tried to return his attention to the breakfast.

"Alright then Daniel, we shall try and work off of those subjects for a while." Vlad finished off his eggs and walked into the kitchen to clean it up.

"Hey, why are we starting classes on a Friday? Shouldn't you go with tradition and wait until Monday?" Danny packed the last of his eggs on what remained on his toast and stuck it in his mouth, eager to get out of the oversized and rather echo-y room. He walked into the kitchen and waited for Masters to finish cleaning his dishes.

"I'm not really a man of tradition, Daniel. If I where I wouldn't have studied ghosts in college, overshadowed rich people so I could quickly get wealthy, or taken the opportunity of that awful accident to get you here, now would I?" He leaned down towards the boy as he talked and slowly smiled.

"Wait, what was that?" Danny said as he stared into Vlad's dark blue eyes.

"Um… studied ghosts?"

"No not that one."

"Overshadowed people for personal gain?"

"No. The last one."

"Oh, you mean used your weakness to get you here so I could keep an eye on you and finally have you as my own son? Yes, well I just seized the moment, that's all. It was a rather good idea though." The older man walked out of the kitchen suddenly in high spirits as he left a rather stunned teen alone to deal with his dirty dish.

Just when Danny started warming up to the idea of living with Vlad because he thought the fruitloop actually cared, the whole situation came crashing out. Danny quickly went into grouch mode and just leaned against the counter, unsure of how to deal with this.

A few minutes later, Plasmius flew into the room and stared at the boy. "What's taking you? Lessons were to start promptly after breakfast."

"I don't feel like dealing with them right now. I have a better idea, why don't you fly off and tick off a powerful ghost that wants to kill you? It will save us both time and keep us from having to see each other."

"How about I just make you come with me?" Plasmius's hands glowed a bright pink as he got ready to shoot an ecto-plasmic energy blast at the teen.

"Why even bother? You hate me anyway. Why torture us both?" Danny yelled as he transformed into a ghost.

"Disobedience will not be tolerated." Vlad said as he released the energy blast at the ghost boy. Danny turned intangible and the counter he had been leaning on prior took the brunt of the damage. He returned to normal and yelled out, "Give me some space for a while, will you?"

"You can have your space at night when you craw into your bed after a long tiring day. For now, it's time to work." Vlad said as he duplicated his form. He took a step closer to the boy.

Danny turned invisible and flew out of the castle-like mansion and deep into the wooded mountains that were near by. Plasmius was unable to fallow the boy since he remained invisible until he found a clearing to stop and sit down in the forest. He transformed back to his normal form and leaned against a tree. He hoped this would keep Vlad from finding him any time soon.

"Why did that fruitloop take me in? Why does he treat me like his own son one minute then we're back to being enemies the next? I just don't get it!" Danny punched the ground. He had a growing respect and like for the man that completely crumbled when he realized how little the older man cared for him.

"If only that accident didn't happen." Danny said depressed. He felt like a two ton anvil was placed on top of his chest. Hot wet tears fell from his eyes and burned his cheeks as they ventured further down. He cried like he did just two days prior. The painful memory that his entire family, his two best friends, and a teacher he never cared much for, had died in a violent explosion at the seemingly harmless Nasty Burger stapled itself to the front of his brain. He couldn't help but think about how they pleaded for help… help from him. He was so useless the one time he had actually been needed.

The black haired boy drew his knees in closer to his chest and sobbed profusely. Wasn't this hard enough to deal with? There was no need for Vlad to rub it in that he had fallen perfectly into his arch enemy's hands in his weakened state.

He was mad at himself for not only letting everyone close to him die, but for getting so emotionally invested in his new life with Vlad so quickly. He remembered back to just yesterday when he sat on the counter to watch the man cook. He felt so much respect and admiration for the older man. He remembered how the fruitloop showed that he knew that Danny wanted to be an astronaut. He had enjoyed eating that man's cooking and talking to him. How could he have let this happen so quickly and carelessly?

"Beware!" A voice suddenly shouted out. "I am the box ghost!" The pudgy blue ghost floated in front of the teen. Danny raised his head and looked at the ghost, focusing all the anger he felt at that moment on the boy floating in front of him.

"I'm giving you two seconds to run for your afterlife." The teen said as he stared daggers at the box ghost.

"Uh, is this a bad time? I could always…"

"Two seconds up." Danny shouted as he transformed back into his ghostly state and jumped at the rather lame ghost. He let out some of his anger and depression by zapping the ghost until he retreated deep into the forest.

The dark haired teen settled back into his resting place in human form again. He leaned back against the tree and let his head cool. A little bit of exercise did him some good.

"You treated him more like a punching bag than a ghost." An all too familiar voice rang out. Plasmius floated down into the clearing and quickly changed back into his regular filthy rich identity. "Look, Daniel, we need to talk."

"I don't want to hear what ever you want to say." Danny said as he got up and dusted the dirt from his pants. He started to walk away.

"I know what I said was a little, well, harsh, but I didn't mean it that way. I'm glad I've gotten the chance to have you as a son. I really am. I like having you around and I'm not always pulling strings for my latest evil scheme." Vlad quickly fallowed after the raven haired boy as he ventured deeper into the forest.

"Oh really? I'm sure me living with you will fit right into your next scheme though. It's always some thing with you." The teen let go of a branch he had held out of the way for his own purpose. It swung back and smacked Masters in the face.

"I'm making an effort here! Will you at least stop and listen?" He shouted in a manner that was very unlike him.

Danny stopped and stared back at him, just to see if that had really come from the mostly calmly composed enemy he'd come to know. Vlad jumped at the chance this created. "Please Daniel, come back to the mansion with me and we can work things out."

"I'm not sure." Danny said hesitantly. "What if this just leads to you pulling a fast one on me again?" he pondered out loud.

"We all deserve a second chance." Vlad begged. Danny was forced to give him that much. The two of them flew back to the mansion and sat down in one of the smaller sitting rooms on the second, or maybe third, floor of the mansion.

"I've wanted you as my own son since I laid eyes on you. First it was because you were your mother's son and I wanted her and everything of hers to be mine, but it grew from that. I saw that you were like me in so many ways and I simply wanted to act like a father figure to you. The more you rejected the offer and struggled on, the more I wanted to keep you to myself and help you." Vlad confessed after a rather long silence.

"Why? I already had a dad who raised and taught me things. There never was a need for you in my life." The teen retorted.

"I saw you struggle. Any good parent would want to jump in and help their child when they struggle. It's just natural. I've always though of you as my child, Daniel."

"You can't honestly expect me to believe there isn't some evil plot you have laying underneath this, do you?"

"Think about it boy! All I've ever done up until this point was to get either your mother or you as my own. Now that life has taken its coarse and I have you as a child, what is there left for me? All my plotting is behind me." Vlad walked towards the seated boy as he spoke. "Let me try this again. I'm really trying to be good to you. To be a good father figure in your biological one's absence."

The black haired boy sighed. He had heard time and again to give people a second chance from his sister, Jaz. He figured he'd listen to her advice since he owed her that much. "Fine, you have one chance to show you aren't up to anything evil and you are just trying to be my dad. Wow that sounds weird." Danny paused and thought it over in his head. "Mind if I call you uncle instead?"

"No, not at all. I'm just glad you're really giving me this chance." Vlad said. He bent down and gave the teen a hug.

Danny's heart started beating a little bit faster then it usually did. The only other time he remember it beating like this was when he and his friends used to hang out. He took it as a sign of comfort. The boy slowly raised his hands up and hugged the older man. He felt a sense of comfort set in. He leaned into the man and rested his head against the man's chest. He relaxed as the feeling became more and more comforting.


	4. Chapter 4

What I've Done Chapter 4

The rest of the day went by with nothing exceptional happening. The classes were postponed until Monday and the two men went about their daily business, only to see each other at dinner where no conversations took place.

The next day, Vlad decided to take a different approach to the whole parenting thing. He cooked breakfast at the regular time and when the young teen didn't come down on time for the meal, he flew it upstairs and knocked on his door. "Daniel, I've brought breakfast." He opened the door into the completely blackened room. He set the food down on the dresser near the door and made his way carefully over to the bed. Vlad reached out and found the boy still curled up in the bed sleeping. He grabbed the boy's shoulder and gently shook it.

"Hmm… what?" Danny said groggily as he woke up slowly from his deep sleep.

"It's time for breakfast." Vlad said calmly as he walked over to the door.

"Sorry, I'll get ready and be down in a minute." The raven haired boy said as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Lights." Vlad warned as he turned on the light in the room. "No need, I brought it up for you." The older man grabbed the two plates of food he brought up and walked over to the boy who was still sitting under the covers.

"Yeah, this is still a dream." Danny said as he closed his eyes and attempted to lay back down.

"No, really. Here, eat this and wake up some." Vlad said as he handed the teen one of the plates of food. "Er, mind if I sit?" Masters inquired as he took a portion of the bed for himself.

Danny was already digging into the eggs and ham that was on his plate. He quickly noticed that the food wasn't the expensive stuff that they usually ate. "Regular eggs and ham?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I though you might like to eat something you were used to. If you don't like it I can always make something else." Vlad nervously said. He stabbed a fluffy egg with his fork and brought it up to examine it. This was the first time in years that he had eaten regular food.

"No, it's fine. It's just weird what with you waking me up and breakfast in bed and all." Danny accidentally caught his thumb while he was trying to stab a piece of ham. The dull pain he felt proved to him that it was real.

"Yes, well, like I said I'm making an effort." Vlad picked hesitantly at the ham. How long had it been since he last had ham? He hesitantly put it in his mouth and chewed. It was tougher and saltier then he remembered. "So, any plans for the day?"

"No, not really. I don't know the area too well. Why, what are you doing?" The teen shoveled the food into his mouth and swallowed. It was rather nice to eat normally for once.

"I usually clean the first two floors of the house on Saturdays. It's not all that exciting, sorry." Vlad ate another two bites of ham before deciding he'd had enough.

"Oh, well. Mind if I helped? I mean, it's not like I have anything else to do and I do owe you for the food." Danny played it off, trying not to seem like he wanted to spend the day with Masters.

"That's very kind of you. I could always use the help. It's getting to be quite the task anymore." Vlad said as he placed the half emptied dish on the floor.

"Okay, I'll get ready and be down to help out soon." Danny said as he moved his emptied plate to the bed side table next to him.

"I'll get out of your way and wait for you downstairs then." Vlad scooped up the empty plate along with his own and flew back downstairs to clean up the mess from breakfast.

Meanwhile Danny threw on his old shirt and jeans and combed his hair. He rejoined Vlad downstairs after a few minutes of trying to clean up the wreck he called his room.

The two men set off to clean the house which proved to be quite the undertaking. They went through the first floor sweeping and moping all the tile and wood floors. They dusted and vacuumed then took a break some time around noon. The two tired sweat soaked men decided to cool off outside.

The early spring breeze proved to quickly quench the over worked men. Danny found a shady tree and sat under it while Vlad took up residence on a patio swing. They sat back and let the cold light breeze wash over them. "You do that all by yourself, every week?" Danny inquired as he laid back and shut his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he worked so hard.

"Yes, well it usually takes much longer by myself. I really should thank you for your help." Vlad said as he relaxed. Usually he wasn't finished with the first floor until three in the after noon.

Something gleaming far away from the back porch caught Danny's eye. It was reflecting the bright sun right into the teen's relaxing place. He sat up and looked over at the object. He was stunned to see that instead of some tacky diamond encrusted statue or what ever, there was a huge in-ground pool. "Wait, you have a pool?" The black haired teen inquired.

"Why yes. I had them build it since I thought it would make the back yard look used and quaint. I don't really use it much, but you're free to." He stretched then looked at his wrist watch. Time to go back to cleaning. "You can go for a swim now if you want. I can handle the second floor cleaning on my own." He got up and started to walk inside.

"No, I'll wait. I said I'd help you today." Danny said as he jumped up and ran after the older man. He stole a quick glance of the gigantic pool before slipping inside to labor again.

The second floor was a bit trickier to clean. There were a lot of electronic rooms on that floor. They had to go through and clean out and around each electronic item since Vlad was so precarious of the care of the objects. As the two sat in one of the radio rooms wiping down the electronics, Danny glanced over at the grey haired man. He noticed that the man wasn't wearing his normal black suit. He was in a black shirt with a V neck and denim jeans. He gawked at the man for a bit. "Something wrong Daniel? If you need we can take another rest." Vlad said when he noticed Danny was staring off into space making robotic movements.

"Huh? Oh uh I was just weirded out for a moment. This is the first time I've ever seen you in something other than a black suit." Danny confessed as he put a radio down and picked up the next one making sure to dust under it.

"Yes, well it's not really easy to clean in a suit. Besides, if I clean in this it doesn't matter if I get a little dirty." Vlad finished his shelf of radios and put the filthy blackened cloth he used to wipe them down into his pocket as he got up. He patted the dust off of his jeans as he walked out to get another cloth and to toss that one in the laundry.

The teen suddenly realized how he had already warmed up to Vlad again despite the looming fear of it all being just another plot. He scolded himself for being so emotional all the time. His scolding was shortened when Vlad walked back into the room to resume the cleaning.

"I don't even know that much about you." Danny suddenly thought out loud. Masters had proven that he knew Danny more so than most of his family, but he didn't know anything about him besides the basics.

"What was that?"

"Ah nothing really. So what do you like to do?" The teen asked trying to get to know the man better.

"Not much really. A simple book usually suffices to stall the boredom."

"You don't play video games? I guess that's a dumb question." He shrunk in on himself and went back to quietly cleaning the room hoping Vlad wouldn't jump on him for being so ignorant.

"Ha, it's not a dumb question, Daniel. I've done my fair share of gaming you know. I'm kind of old school about it though. I have some of the older models of counsels and games and such." He smiled triumphantly to himself as he went about cleaning.

"Wait, you game?" Danny said in shock.

"Yes. I was brought up in the age of gaming breakthroughs. I had my years where I would just sit down in front of the television and work on a game for hours on end."

"No way!"

"Just because I'm from an older generation doesn't mean I'm not cool about some things." Vlad chuckled. The two were finished cleaning all the electronics and just had to sweep and mop before they were done.

"I never met an adult who actually played video games!" Danny raved. He fallowed Masters down the hall and helped bring up the brooms and mops.

"I doubt that. Most adults have gamed before, they just don't like to admit to it." He grabbed a broom and set off towards the left. "Mind sweeping the right wing for me?" He asked as he slowly walked out of ear shot. Danny happily obliged and cleaned the right part of the house as quickly as he could, eager to learn more about the older man.

It was three in the afternoon when they finished the second floor. Vlad waited for Danny to finish his share before the two put the cleaning supplies away and went outside again to enjoy the spring day.

Danny walked out onto the patio and sat on the swing bench as Vlad took an empty chair for himself. They stared out at the well kept greenery that surrounded them. The time passed slowly with every light hearted breeze that wound its way through the exceptionally large back yard.

"How can I thank you properly for helping me? I would have been cleaning until late tonight had I not had your assistance." Vlad beamed in high spirits.

"Think we can enjoy the pool and outdoors for the rest of the day?" the raven haired teen asked.

"Why not. I could even whip up some shish-ka-bobs in the fire pit out here. I'll grab the food while you go get your swimsuit." Vlad said as he stood up.

"Uh, I don't really have one." Danny said as he watched the man quickly make his way to the door.

"You don't have one? Why didn't you say so while we were in town?"

"I didn't think I'd need one." Danny said as he got up and tried to work out a cramp in his shoulder.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped. I'll lend you one for now and get you some of your own when we go into town next." He walked inside and gestured to the boy to fallow him.

Vlad grabbed a pair of swimming trunks from his room and gave them to the teen then grabbed some food and drinks before going outside to wait for Danny. The raven haired teen came out after a few minutes with one hand on the waistband of the shorts. "They're uh a bit big, but I think I can make them work for now."

"Sorry, that's the smallest pair I have." Vlad said as he went to work building the fire in the fire pit. Danny quickly helped get it started and fed it kindling as it roared to life. Vlad was busy assembling the ingredients on a skewer when Danny noticed the older man had put on some swimming trunks as well. Danny watched as the black shirted man finished piercing the food and stood back to let him arrange it around the fire so they would cook while the two men swam.

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day where you wore swimming trunks." Danny joked trying to start a conversation.

"You'd be surprised. I do a lot of things that you might find characteristically odd of me mainly since you've only seen so much of me." The gray haired man said in all seriousness.

"Yeah, well, I guess I'll just figure it all out as time goes by. It's not like I'm going to have much more to focus on while I'm here." The teen said as he rubbed at the back of his head.

"Well, now that these are set up, would you like to enjoy the pool?" Vlad questioned as he walked towards the large swimming pool.

Danny quickly ran past the man and cannon balled into the pool, creating a splash so substantial that it soaked the other man. The teen emerged and laughed at the site of the refined man having been soaked head to toe. "So that's how it's going to be?" Vlad burst into a run and imitated the pale boy's dive. The resulting wave tossed the teen about like a stick in a ramped river.

"It's a war now!" Danny shouted as he swung his arm against the water and created a wave of water that attacked Masters. The two men attacked each other with water until they both had to cling to the sides of the pool gasping for air.

The sun had already descended low on the horizon. The entire mountain and surrounding forest were bathed in an orange glow. The sounds of the day started to mingle with the hoots and howls of the night. The smell of perfectly cooked meat and fruits wafted from the small fire the two had made prior.

Vlad pulled himself out of the pool and grabbed four shish-ka-bobs and came back. He handed the tired teen two and sat down next to him. Danny just lazily floated in the pool clutching the side to make sure he stayed anchored as he ate.

"You know. I haven't seen the sun set from outside the house for a few years now. I spend all my free time in that blasted mansion."

"Why? You aren't tied to it." Danny bit into a piece of pineapple and delighted in the juicy taste.

"In some ways I kind of am. A house this size is very high maintenance. That and I just haven't given myself any reason to go out." Vlad munched on the roasted lamb.

"I honestly think that's the hardest I've ever worked in my life." Danny confessed as he slipped off a piece of unknown fruit and hesitantly tried it.

"Strange, we're almost complete opposites in every aspect, yet we can get along very well when not provoked." Vlad mused. He sat back and just watched the light slowly recede into the night.

"Yeah. Weird." Danny agreed, not sure how else to respond. A long comfortable silence fallowed this. The two just gazed around looking as the world of day slowly gave way to the majesty of the night. After a long time, Vlad finally spoke up.

"What is that red thing floating in the middle of the pool?" He leaned forward trying to get a better look at it. The raven haired boy quickly turned around to look at what Vlad was staring at. An unknown red object just floated aimlessly in the pool. The teen swam towards it to figure out what it was. Half way to it, the older man behind him burst into laughter suddenly.

"What?"

"I figured out what it is!" He shouted as he clutched his sides. He eventually fell on to his back laughing like a hyena.

Danny made his way quickly over to the object to see what was so funny. He saw that the unknown object, was actually the pair of trunks that Vlad had lent him. The pale boy looked down to see that he was exposed through the crystal clear water. He lunged for the shorts and covered himself up.


	5. Chapter 5

What I've Done Chapter 5

While normality had finally set in after the accident, Danny had not settled down. He had quickly made an excuse to go up to his room and he stayed there. He watched the whole scene play out time and again in his head. How much had the older man seen? It was awkward enough to be living with Vlad, but now this? He groaned loudly and laid down on his bed. Was this going to bother him?

"He's a guy, isn't he? Why is it such a big deal if he saw me? I used to have to change out for gym all the time in a room full of nude boys. This is pretty much the same, right?" Danny mulled as he remember the accident for the fifteenth time that night. He looked at the analog clock on his bed side table and groaned again. It was getting far later than he wished it was.

The raven haired teen finally decided to call it quits for the night. He turned off his light and felt his way over to the bed. He slipped into the bed and curled into the sheets. Danny lazily thought about just hanging out in his room for the next couple days and letting the accident slowly fade from memory. He quickly dipped into a deep sleep accompanied by a rather peculiar dream.

Danny found himself floating in water, he felt the cool waves of liquid crash gently into him. He opened his eyes and found himself drifting aimlessly on his back in a sea. He looked around and found the shore a ways off. He quickly braved the sea and swam after the shore line. The wonderful shore line that seemed to have so much promise taunted him however. It seemed like no matter how much Danny swam, he never got any closer. He finally ran out of breath and went back to floating while trying to catch his breath. A heat was coming from the direction of the shore. He looked over at the shore and saw a large fire that came out of no where burning it. The sky was turning dark and the sea became hectic. The teen found himself struggling to stay afloat, but it was getting increasingly hard to do so. The water seamed to be pulling him down into the depths of the sea bed. He was forced down into the watery abyss and he was pulled deeper and deeper, the dark bottom rapidly approached. The blackness of the deadly water crept up on him and his lungs where twisting in on themselves ready to give away to temptations of taking a breath. The red glow from the fiery shore above quickly tainted the water to look like liquid flames. The horrible red glow and encroaching doom quickly broke the boy's spirit. He had given up and he was about to let himself die when a voice called out to him.

"You can't give up yet. There is so much out there for you." The voice sounded familiar. The young boy forced his eyes open and scanned the watery grave. He saw nothing. A sudden warmth on his shoulder caused him to turn around. He saw Vlad standing in the middle of the deep dark sea smiling at him. A hand was gently placed on the teen's shoulder. "I don't want to see you disappear." Vlad said in all seriousness. The water, fire, and awaiting death all drained away. The water that had once tried so hard to drag him down to his death washed away and poured off the face of the earth. The two men where left in Vlad's back yard. Danny was floating next to the side of the pool and Masters was walking towards him with skewers in hand. He handed the confused teen two and sat down.

The sounds of the night and the day mixing and slowly succeeding filled the surroundings. The moon was already high in the sky and the oranges that bathed the normally blue sky told Danny that it was sunset again. He carefully bit into the shish-ka-bob he had been handed and enjoyed the perfectly cooked lamb. The two men watched the world change in silence. It seemed comfortable.

Danny's blue eyes quickly scanned the pool waiting to see the red unknown material to float into view, but it never happened. He finally relaxed a bit and enjoyed the scene in all it's beauty. Vlad suddenly spoke up. "Daniel, what's this red thing I have here?"

The teen turned and looked at the all too familiar red trunks he had been wearing. He glanced down and realized that somewhere along the line he had lost his pants again. He quickly pressed himself against the pool side and reached a hand up for the pool shorts. Vlad yanked them away from the teen's reach and leaned down.

"Now, now. You're always loosing these you know that?" Masters smirked and leaned in so close that his nose was only a hairs width away from Danny's. "Maybe if I teach you what happens when you run around naked you'll keep them on for once?" He ventured.

Vlad captured the boy's lips in his and held him behind the head so he couldn't escape. He pecked the teen on his cheek before going back to his lips. He just pecked at them, making sure to simply wet them a bit and push the fact that there was contact between the two. He finally let go of the teen's head and let him pull away.

"WH-What was that for!" Danny quickly protested. He shook a bit. Aside from a girl in middle school who accidentally bumped into him in the halls, that was his first kiss.

"Come Daniel. You can't expect me to buy this charade." Vlad said before climbing into the pool and made his way over to the boy. He hooked his hands around the boy's small pale exposed waist and pulled the teen closer to him. He held the boy in his strong arms and leaned his head in so that his lips were barely touching the teen's. "I'm not as gullibly imbecilic as you think I am." Vlad's lips pressed against the boy's with each word.

"I don't know what you mean." The raven haired boy said as he struggled against the man's grip. He was unsuccessful and Masters quickly captured his lips again. This time the older man made an effort to get inside the boy's mouth. The teen struggled against it and refused to grant the gray haired man entrance. Vlad ran his tongue over the boy's lips and the sudden tingling sensation caused Danny to gasp. The man seized the opportunity and ventured into the boy's mouth. He ran his tongue around the roof of the wet cavern as he explored the uncharted territory. Danny was weak against this and could do nothing to stop the sudden attack.

Masters finally pulled away and cupped the boy's face in his hands. "See, you don't want to fight this now do you?" Before the teen could argue the point, Vlad left a trail of wet kisses down the boy's neck and came to the pronounced collar bone. He bit into it and Danny howled in pain. He wasn't expecting the sudden sting. He let out a whimper as the gray haired man licked gently at the offended area.

Vlad stopped his onslaught of sexual come-ons to look the boy over. Danny seemed a bit disheveled, he was shaking a bit from a mixture of pleasure, confusion, and pain. He was bleeding slightly from the bite yet his entire body was screaming for more. The boy's erect nipples bid the man back to him.

The raven haired boy felt a skilled tongue run over his wet skin and venture a bit lower with each lick. He could feel the sticky thick saliva mix in with the clear water that he stood in. He stood still and gave into the strange feeling coursing through him. He could feel the blood leaving his head and rushing to his lower regions. He gasped as a sudden piercing pain pulsed through him. He snapped his head down and looked at the offended skin next to his naval.

"You really seem to respond to this, you know that?" Vlad said after observing the teen's reaction. He grabbed Danny by the waist again and held him against his muscled chest. "I will enjoy devouring you tonight." He smirked with lust filled eyes staring deep into the teen's sea blue ones.

A sudden crash brought the dream to an abrupt stop as the boy jolted up and surveyed the room. It was far too dark for him to make out any shapes, let alone what ever had made the noise. He got up and turned on the light. A bright artificial luminescent glow filled the large room and revealed that the model spaceship he had been working on was laying in pieces on the floor. He ran over to it to assess the damage. Asides from a few pieces that had scattered across the room, it was fine and was repairable. He sighed in relief and set it back on his desk.

He stopped and looked around for a reason for the occurrence. Nothing presented a possibility of being the cause of the sudden imbalance and inevitable fall of the model.

A light headedness forced the boy to sit down and take a breather. He finally noticed that he was hard from his dream. He grunted in embarrassment. He couldn't believe that a dream had made him so stiff, let a lone and dream about Vlad Masters. He fell back onto the bed and covered his face with his hands. He couldn't stand this strange fact.

After a while of groaning about the odd situation he looked down at his stiffy that stood proudly against his loose boxers he had tossed on. He looked at the clock that shown brightly in large green numbers that it was six in the morning. He doubted that his erection would go away on it's own at this rate, so he made a daring decision. He decided to make his way to the bathroom and take care of it really quick before Vlad came up and announced breakfast.

In the bathroom he grabbed the tissue box and sat down on the plush toilet seat cover. He pulled his boxers around his ankles. He took a deep breath, slightly unsettled that he was about to do something like this in Vlad's house. It was awkward and took a while to get used to before the feeling of pleasure coursed through his being. He let his mind wander, but when it accidentally fell back onto the dream he forced it to think of nothing but the rhythm he had established. He finally tipped over the edge and came rather hard. It was a rather large scale orgasm seeing as he had simply jacked himself off at six in the morning.

He quickly put any and all thoughts out of his mind and cleaned up his mess. As he washed up and walked out of the bathroom he heard a sudden groan from down the hall. Danny quickly ran down the hall and through the separating wall between the left and right wings. He fallowed a loud coughing fit to a gargantuan room that held Vlad in it.

The older man was coughing up a storm. He was confined to his bed as he hacked away into the crook of his arm. He finally stopped and gasped for breath as he fell back against the headboard of the bed he laid in.

"Uh, are you okay?" Danny asked hesitantly when the older man's attention fell on the out of place teen.

"I woke up feeling rather ill. I'm sure I'll be fine after a day of some rest, don't worry."

"Are you sure? You want me to grab you some medicine?" Danny glanced about the large room. It was rather dark, but it had some natural light spilling in from the window that sat in the corner of the room behind the dark purple curtains.

"I'm sure, but I won't be able to make any food for now." Vlad locked his eyes on the nervous teen. "Will you be able to find something to eat without me?" The worry in his voice was apparent.

The raven haired teen stared intently at the decoration. Everything was either dark purple, or an off white and the effect created a chilling feeling of foreboding. "What yeah, yeah, no I'll be fine." Danny tripped up his speech as he was pulled away from looking at all the fancy details of the room. He quickly excused himself and went downstairs to start off the day.

After running around the kitchen for half an hour, he finally found where the pantry was. He made himself a bowl of cereal and ate his sugary fruitloops in silence. After he had taken care of his dishes, he decided to bring up the older man some ginger ale and crackers in case he got hungry when he wasn't feeling as sick. He made a tray and flew it up stairs.

He hesitated at the door and decided to knock lightly on it even though it was ajar. When Master's raspy voice beckoned him in, he brought the platter to the bedside table and sat it down. Danny looked the sick man over. He ventured so far as to take the man's temperature by putting his hand on the man's forehead. Vlad was so out of it from his fever he didn't care to take much notice. The raven haired teen ran out of the room and got an icepack ready for the slightly delirious man.

After placing the icepack on the man's head, Danny turned to leave. Vlad caught the boy's arm and held him in place with his incredible strength. "Don't go. Please?" Vlad asked. He was sick as a dog so the teen took pity on him and stayed. He sat down on the side of the bed. "Tell me something…anything." Vlad asked. "I just want to listen to you talk for awhile."

"Uh okay. I remember a story my dad used to…" Danny paused as he remember about what happened not long ago. He felt a wall of guilt rush into him and mentally break him to pieces. How could he let such a tragic event flee his mind in such a short time? A few tears slipped out of his eyes and charted a coarse down his cheeks and fell to the plush soft purple covered bed below.

"I want to hear something about you." The gray haired man asked sleepily, too feverish to open his eyes and notice the crying teen. Danny shook his head and tried his best to snap out of his memories of the event.

"I'm not really sure…" he sniffed and let out a few more tears as he tried to compose his sentence.

"You aren't the only one who misses them!" Vlad suddenly snapped. "I loved Maddie, I did care about Jack to an extent. How do you think it makes me feel when I have to sit back and watch you suffer this calamity on your own?" the man's voice was loud and strong as if he was miraculously cured just in time to yell at the over emotional teen. He sat up in his bed and grabbed the sobbing teen by his shoulders and forced the raven haired boy to look him in his dark navy eyes. "It's agonizing to see you in so much pain over this. I know I can't do much to take the pain away, but at least I can make it so you don't have to suffer alone!"

"Vlad…" the teen didn't know what else to say. He was surprised to hear that the passing of his family and friends affected someone other than himself. Vlad suddenly doubled over on himself and held his stomach. "Oh god, are you okay?" Danny asked.

The older man shakily sauntered towards the adjoining bathroom and Danny rushed to lend the man a hand. Once in the over sized, plush, slightly menacing looking bathroom, Vlad clutched the porcelain thrown and threw up. Even though the teen was repulsed by the chunks of not quite digested food spewing out of the older man, he was nice enough to hold back the locks of gray and silver hair as Masters emptied his stomach.

Once the man was done, Danny flushed away the mess from that accident and handed the man a wet towel. The raven haired teen helped the older man back to bed and tucked him in, replacing the icepack. Vlad was asleep in no time and Danny was left to his own devices for the day. He decided to tackle the cleaning of the third and fourth stories of the mansion. He checked in on the sick man periodically, but he slept for the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

What I've Done Chapter 6

Danny had cleaned both the third and fourth stories of the gigantic mansion on his own. Well, most of the job was done. He had skipped over his room since he wasn't all that keen on cleaning it, and he had skipped over Vlad's room, hesitant to clean it with out his approval.

The teen stood outside the doorway to the massive room. The sleepy stale breaths resounded from inside the room signaling to the boy that Masters was still sleeping. He took a few steps into the room and looked around. The place seemed crystal clean, but just like all the other rooms, Danny knew it had a minute amount of dust that the older man would freak out over if he found it. "Neat freak." The boy muttered as he made his way to the dresser sitting in the corner furthest from the bed.

He started off by taking everything off from the top of it. A few books that seem to have been recently read and a scrapbook of sorts where shuffled to the floor. After a quick wipe down of the wooden dresser, Danny couldn't help but wonder what the books were of. He picked up a couple books and read the description on the back. They were all mystery/love novels. He made a quite "bleck" sound and put them back. He got to the scrapbook and looked at the front. He shrugged at the ordinary-ness of it and put it back in it's place then turned to walk away.

The raven haired teen lost his balance and fell back into the dresser. The precariously placed parcel landed on his lap and opened up. He held his head as pain from the fall surged through his body. Danny finally looked down to see what the scrapbook contained. His eyes widened as he realized that every picture in the book was of him. He flipped through the pages and saw nothing but his pictures and a few notes with words like "this way" or "he's grown". He shuffled through the pages and came to the last page, which was apparently only half done. There where pictures of Danny having gotten out of the limo from last week when he arrived and a picture from yesterday's relaxation in the pool. He couldn't even remember Vlad having a camera, let alone taking these pictures.

"It's not becoming of a young man to snoop." A voice rang out. Vlad was sitting up in his bed and was staring down at the boy.

"What is this?" He questioned, anger rising through the boy.

"Nothing to be concerned." Masters quickly retaliated as he resituated himself and tossed off the covers to cool himself down a bit.

"What is this? I think I have a right to know since this is about me." Danny stood up and slammed the book down on the bed next to Vlad. "I was right about you. You are plotting something aren't you?" Danny yelled out suddenly extremely livid.

"It's not like that, Daniel." Vlad said calmly as he tensed up. He was obviously working very hard on keeping his common composure while sick and, as the teen assumed, lying.

"Save it. I knew I shouldn't trust you. I should have never warmed up to you and taken this whole thing to be anything but a plot." Danny stormed out of the room and stomped down the hall before going ghost and flying out. Vlad was left watching the scene and the resulting green flash telling him Danny had left and probably wouldn't be back. He sighed into his hands and sat in a slightly beetle-esque position.

The teen found himself in the same basic spot as last time he had stormed out on Vlad. He huddled up to the base of a tree and closed his eyes. Memories of what just occurred rushing through his head like a torrent of water rushing at full speed from the top of a rather large mountain. He let out a sigh of frustration and felt a sudden heat envelop his face and liquid sliding down his cheeks and making pools in the soft dirt below. He could feel his emotions twisting in on himself as he sat there. He felt angry not at the older man, but at himself for getting so involved. He couldn't believe he had felt any comfort from the older man, nor that he had dreamt about him that morning.

He felt a pain in his chest that felt much like the pain he experienced when his family and friends where blown to pieces in front of his eyes, but this was slightly different. He felt like the world was crashing down on his chest, and that inside he was just a hallow shell of skin. He clutched at the pain that made it difficult for the teen to breath. He sat there for a bit as he slowly came to realize just what this pain was, his heart was breaking. Danny had so many feelings for the gray haired billionaire, and they all seemed to be surging to the surface at that moment. He had loved the man, no, he still loved that man, despite how little Masters seemed to care for him. Tears rushed down from the teen's blue eyes.

"Daniel!" a voice shouted out from over head. Plasmius landed in the small clearing and looked around. He finally saw the red faced teen when he turned around. He ran up to the melancholy boy, but stopped short when an angry glare met him. "Daniel, I was worried." He tried to say. Coming from him at that moment, though, it didn't sound sincere.

"Save it _Uncy Vlad_." Danny said as he cambered to his feet and stared up at the man. "I don't want to hear your excuses. Why don't you do both of us a favor and just tell me what you really want?" The raven haired teen slammed his fist into the tree too angry to do much more. "Why couldn't you just straight out say why you really wanted me here instead of feeding me all this I-care-about-you bullshit!"

"Listen to me Daniel…" Vlad tried to say before the boy cut him off by yelling out that he didn't care. He jumped up and changed back into his ghost form before flying off as fast as he could just to get away from the lies and the man he had come to like.

Vlad was upon the teen halfa in no time and had grabbed him in midair. He held the boy strongly by the shoulders and pulled his face in close to his. "You really want me to tell you the truth that bad! I love you Daniel Fenton! I love you much more than a son, I love you more than any man should love another man, but I still do. I love you." At this point Plasmius was yelling out loud completely awry.

Danny's eyes grew large as he took in the panicked screams that pierced his heart. He stood still in the empty air and stared the older halfa in the eyes. "I-love?" He questioned, almost jealous of how easily Vlad had announced his feeling for the boy. "Love." He mauled over. The man he had come to like just said he was in love with him. How many times did this happen in a person's life?

"I'm sorry I didn't say so earlier, but I didn't want to scare you away. I just wanted to keep you to myself for awhile, even if it isn't in the way I wish it were." He finally removed his hands from the teens small frame and ran one hand through his hair, awaiting the inevitable tangent and emotions that were common from the teen.

Small black clothed hands wrapped gently around his muscular chest and brought the boy much closer than he had ever expected the boy to be. He looked down at the teen completely perplexed by this out of character turn of events.

"You saying that… well… ditto." Danny said, not quite sure how to show his feelings as well as Vlad had. He buried his head into the man's white outfit and tried to conceal his tears of joy. They quickly fell from the ocean like eyes and soaked the man's shirt, telling him the boy was crying.

Strong white clothed arms enveloped the boy and held him close as the boy sniffed and cried a little more. They floated in the middle of nowhere like that for awhile before Danny finally recuperated and the two broke their embrace.

"Ah… where should we go from here?" Danny asked quizzically.

"Well, if you'll let me take care of that cut on your head?" Vlad said slightly embarrassed that the teen had to ask such a strange serious question after such a nice moment. The raven haired boy reached up to his head and felt around for a cut he hadn't even noticed until Vlad pointed it out. He finally shook his head and the two of them flew back to the mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

What I've Done Chapter 7

The two men sat in one of the many oversized bathrooms in Vlad's mansion. Danny was forced to sit on the side of the bathtub as Vlad dressed his cut. "How did you not notice such a large gash?" Vlad quizzed as he patted a cotton ball damp with rubbing alcohol at the abused area.

"I just didn't." Danny answered, wiping away some of the blood that had trickled down into his eye. He sat there watching skilled hands dress his wounds. "You're rather good at this."

"Yeah, well I've had plenty of practice since I had to take care of my own wounds every time we fought." Vlad finally tossed the pinkish-red stained cotton ball away and took out some anti-bacterial cream.

"Uh, sorry about that." Danny fidgeted when the cold cream made contact with his skin. He held still as the older man gently moved his finger around spreading the cream as evenly as he could.

"It's okay. Live and let live." Vlad cleaned up his hands and applied a band-aid to the cut. "There, you're done." The older man helped Danny stand up and put back all the things he had gotten out to dress the cut. The raven haired teen ventured over to the mirror and looked at the job Vlad had done.

"Did you really have to use this band-aid?" Danny questioned as he stared at the pattern that adorned the medical tape. He turned on his heels and stared daggers at the older man.

"Now, now Daniel. I think it fits you rather well." The gray haired man choked back a giggle and started to walk out of the bathroom. "Don't you think so, little badger?"

"No, cute little badgers on my band-aid doesn't suit me!" Danny huffed out. He smacked the man in his ribs as he laughed loudly at the protest. The man hunched over and clutched his sides, partially from pain, partially from laughing to hard.

"Go back to bed." Danny commanded, tired of the man's taunts.

"Don't need to. I feel fine as ever now." Vlad stood up to his full height and displayed a strength that was impossible to imitate when sickly. "My stomach ache is gone and I'm rather hungry now. Would you care to eat something?"

The teen clutched his stomach as it quietly growled a yes. He nodded his head hesitantly. "I haven't really eaten much today…" he mused.

"Alright, I'll make us some food then." The older halfa turned intangible and floated down to the main floor. Danny decided he had nothing better to do than follow the man. He watched from his seated place on the counter as Vlad pulled out multiple ingredients stashed away in different corners of the kitchen. The older man pulled out a clear cutting board and a rather large knife and pushed them towards the teen. "I assume you can at least cut vegetables, right?"

"Well, it can't be that hard." Danny muttered to himself as carrots, onions, and potatoes were shoved towards him. He stared at the food for a second then picked up a potato and got ready to cut it when Vlad interrupted.

"Not much good in the kitchen now are you? You need to peel the potatoes first and cut them using the cutting board or you'll hurt yourself." He picked up a potato peeler and placed it in the teens hand as he lead the boy to the sink. "Wash them off then peel them and put the ruminates of the skins in the trash." Masters stood behind the boy and took one hand in each of his and guided the boy through the process of peeling the potato. Danny felt a warmth cross his face as the contact with Vlad's strong hands lasted.

Finally the teen spoke up and said that he understood. Danny went on to wash and peel the potatoes that were left in his care and Vlad turned on a large pot and browned some high grade lamb. The teen quickly finished washing and peeling the potatoes and went back to the cutting board. He grabbed a carrot and tried to slice it just like he had seen people on TV cooking shows do. He was proud by his cuts and moved on to the potatoes.

"When you cut potatoes, it's a bit harder then just slicing. We need it in cube form. So…" Masters reached around the boy's back and held his hands firmly again. He showed the boy how to hold the potato properly and how to slice nice neat lines down it without cutting himself. "Just be sure to hold the potato carefully and to keep control of the knife. You don't need any more cuts." Danny stifled a laugh and looked up at the deep navy blue eyes of the man. He felt like he could stare at those beautiful gems all day. Finally the two broke their eye contact and Vlad quickly returned to browning the meat.

The teen quickly cut the cream colored veggies and moved on to the onion. He was slightly perplexed at how to cut the oddly shaped orb, but persisted to try. He remembered something about having to peel the first few layers off the onion before messing with it. He had slid off three layers and he felt a stinging in his eyes. He ignored it and continued to peel. He stopped after the fifth layer was taken off and he started cutting. A warm wetness traveled down his cheeks and splashed onto the counter. The raven haired boy was balling his eyes out as the stinging sensation persisted. He finally put the knife down and ventured away from the counter, wiping at his eyes.

"Daniel, we can put the veg…" Vlad turned around to see that the teen was not there, though the food was cut to perfection. He shuffled the sliced pieces into the pot which he filled to the brim with water and sauces. He looked around to see where the teen had ventured off to, only to see him wiping at his eyes in the kitchen doorway. The gray haired man dropped the spoon he was using to mix the stew and rushed over to the boy. "Daniel, what's wrong?" He spun the boy around and stared at the boy's red puffy face. Tears were still falling from his eyes.

"Nothing. I was just cutting the onion and my eyes started hurting." Vlad let out a sigh of relief and playfully punched the teen in the shoulder. "You're just trying to make me die of worry today, aren't you?" Vlad went to go check on the stew but was held in place when thin arms wrapped around his middle and a head laid against the small of his back.

"Sorry. I don't mean to make you worry." The teen was slightly hesitant about his action and was afraid it wasn't going to be well accepted by the stern man. He felt a slight tap at his hands before the man twirled to face the boy and held him against his chest in a loving embraced.

"Just don't do it anymore?" Vlad asked slightly uneasy. He was having a hard time adjusting to this sudden warm Danny that had accepted his invitation of love far too quickly.

"No promises." Came a soft whisper buried in his chest. The two stood like that for a prolonged time before they finally broke apart so Vlad could check on the stew. He mixed it up a bit then left it to boil for a few hours.

The two men ventured into a nearby sitting room where they occupied a small couch. Well, as small as what was common of Vlad and his large expensive tastes. Danny sat next to the older man, but found himself battling with his eyes to stay open and awake. He finally fell victim to the sleep that rushed over him. He felt a gentle touch guide him down sideways and his head rested on something soft and warm that smelled strong, outdoorsy, and slightly musky. He smiled as he took a few deep breaths taking in the smell that belonged solely to Vlad.

He woke up soon afterwards to a gentle rubbing motion on his arm. He felt Masters' rough hand rubbing him softly and a strong deep commanding voiced called out to him. "Are you still hungry, or would you rather just go to bed now?" The teen felt a smile spread across his face, he just couldn't control his muscle movements. He opened his eyes and saw the older man leaning over him.

"I'll eat with you." He pushed himself off of the couch and followed the man into the dining room that had already been set for two. He took his normal seat and took in the aroma of the stew that sat steaming in front of him. He jabbed a floating chunk of what he assumed to be his badly diced potato and tasted it. The flavors were bold and tangy. He quickly stuck more pieces into this mouth and rapidly downed the whole bowl. "It tastes great!" Danny exclaimed as he tried scooping the last of the broth-like sauce into his spoon.

"You did a great job with the vegetables." Vlad laughed as the boy drained his bowl of all it's content. "There is much more if you want seconds."

"Uh, I'm fine." The teen's stomach choose that point in time to roar loudly as if to say it had plenty of room to store more of that delicious food. The raven haired boy finally went back into the kitchen to grab more after a bit of teasing and laughing from the older man.

As Danny came back into the dining room with a bowl filled with stew, he noticed an odd pink cloth wrapped around Vlad's hips. He stared at it trying to figure out what it was as he approached the table. He caught the letters "ss" and "ok" on it.

"Something the matter?"

"Not really. Just wondering what that pink thing was." Danny ventured to say as he carefully set down his over filled bowl. The gray haired man looked in the general direction of the teen's gaze and found himself looking at his apron.

"Oh, it's my kitchen apron." He pulled it out to show the teen. The words "kiss the cook" were stitched into the fabric with dark purple thread. The teen let out a loud laugh. He doubled over and clutched the table for support. "What? It's not that bad." Vlad defended himself.

"Never mind." Danny finally said once he stopped laughing. He was sore from all the sudden muscle movement and had to sit down to recuperate. "Crazy old man." He teased beneath his breath.

"Peppy teen." Masters taunted right back. They finished their dinner and cleaned up the mess together. Vlad put the left over stew aside for lunches for the week as Danny scrubbed the pot clean. They retired to the front porch swing. The two men sat down and just watched as the sunset gave way to the night. While they sat in silence, the two found themselves slowly and hesitantly inching closer. By the time the nocturnal life started to buzz around them, they were finally holding hands and just sitting there, relaxed and happy.

Masters was the first to speak up and break the near magic of the moment. "It's getting late and we're due for an early start tomorrow. I'm going to go to bed." As the man got up and turned to go inside, Danny sprung up and caught him by the hand before even realizing what he was doing. "What's wrong?" Vlad questioned over his shoulder.

"It's uh well…. You never answered my question." The confused teen bantered about trying quickly to explain his involuntary action. "Where do we go from here? I've never really been in a relationship and all the kids at school used to talk about well… stuff and the shows and stories I've read always talk about well… doing stuff right away and there's all this pressure, but I'd do it for you. I mean I do love you and all and I don't want you to hate be just because I didn't… er…"

The older man cut the rambling boy off with a rather surprised cough. "Well, at least you're not as naïve as I though you were." Vlad tried to down play the seriousness of the moment, but to no avail. "Daniel...uh. Relationships take a while to advance. It's not like in a book or movie where two people declare unyielding love then go to bed together. It takes a lot of getting to know each other, a lot of readying yourself, a lot of time. You don't need to worry about that. When we're both good and ready is when we will pursue further er… actions."

The two men looked intently at each other and tried to loosen up after such a sudden serious conversation. "Well, good night. Sweet dreams, little badger." Vlad smiled and walked through the wall he had been standing next to. Danny watched as the older man disappeared into the house. Something about that moment just felt, wrong. He felt like there was something he was forgetting, something he should at least do. He quickly steeled his nerves for what he was about to do and ran in after the gray haired man.

The raven haired boy caught up quickly with the slow going millionaire and grabbed him by the arm. The man turned to look at the boy who had rushed in behind him, just as the boy levitated a bit off the ground so he was about eye level with the man.

Lips clashed and skin touched delicate skin. The soft flesh rubbed gently together as the older man adjusted to the sudden show of affection. Hesitant tense actions quickly melted away to a comfortable tender love. After what seemed like minutes the two finally parted and looked at each other. "Uh… night." The teen hesitantly said, hoping his sudden action wouldn't be taken as an unwanted moment.

Strong black clothed hands wrapped around the small waist of the floating teen and pulled him into a sweet embrace. A strong chest that moved slightly, yet rhythmically, softly smothered the boy's head. He quickly felt at peace and wrapped his skinny arms around the waist that belonged to the man he loved so much. "Good night, Daniel."


	8. Chapter 8

What I've Done Chapter 8

Danny and Vlad sat on a couch swing on Vlad's oversized front porch. They watched the night sky together as they relaxed into the fluff filled fabric. The silver stars speckled the sky and shined brightly. Chirps and branch snaps sounded through the serene night. The two men sat next to each other, hand in hand. They chatted idly about the dinner they had just consumed. The tired teen rested his head on the older man's strong shoulder. His eyes slowly dipped closed. He hummed his replies as Vlad's silky voice massaged his ears.

"Now, now, Daniel. You can't go to sleep yet." The older man said in a playful tone. "We have so much to do tonight. You have to stay awake." Masters' hand patted the boy's cheek lightly trying to keep him awake.

Danny's ocean blues eyes forced themselves open. He stared up at the older man. He hummed something that sounded a bit like "Hwat?" The boy tried to focus what little attention he had on his lover. The man smiled mischievously down at the sleepy adolescent.

"Tired so soon? We'll just have to do something about that." Soft pale lips pressed against the teen's unsuspecting ones. They rubbed together gently. Before long the sweet kiss turned into an attack on the boy's mouth. Lips smashed against lips. Vlad weaseled his tongue into the teen's mouth. He quickly went to work making the boy moan out his name. The feeling of Vlad's tongue running over the roof of his mouth sent shivers down his spine and spiders skipped on his skin. "I'll just have to wake you up." Vlad purred as he released the boy's lips.

The millionaire's strong hands ripped the shoddy shirt the teen wore. The boy's pale chest was exposed to the humming of the wild and the hungry older man. Vlad quickly started attacking the fresh flesh. He nipped at the teen's collar bone. Danny yelped out in pain as the love bite drew blood. The older man loved the sound of his little lover writhing against him in protest to his actions. He lapped up the coppery liquid.

Tears formed in the corners of the boy's eyes and threatened to spill. The younger man couldn't help but try and push away his attacker. Strong skinny arms pushed against the older man and sent him flying off the swing. The man landed with a hard thud on the wooden porch. "Vlad! I-I'm sorry. I just kind of…" Danny tried to explain as the older man brushed off and picked himself up. He stared daggers at the younger boy.

"That was a rude thing to do, Daniel. It looks like I need to teach you some manners." Vlad grabbed what was left of the boy's collar and hoisted the teen up off the seat. Pale hands gripped the larger tan hand as the teen floated as best he could to keep from choking. Danny was pulled into a rushed violent kiss and lips smashed against sensitive skin. Vlad bit the teen's lower lip and blood gushed out of the wound. Danny moaned out his pain and, oddly, his pleasure. "You dirty masochist." Masters smirked.

"Masochist." Danny repeated slowly, the word wracking his body. He shook violently as the word and it's meaning melted in. Vlad took the boy's distraction as his chance to continue. Sharp white teeth sunk into the pale marble skin that surrounded the teen's nipple. Danny moaned out and yelled, both at once. The heat that danced a deadly dance across his chest swelled in him and burned his entire being.

"Daniel, are you ready?" Vlad's eyes turned into deep scarlet pools, much like the free flowing blood that already cloaked the teen. The teen nodded his head hesitantly in anticipation. "Daniel… are you ready?" Vlad asked again.

"Yeah." Danny said out loud waiting to feel more pain and pleasure course through him. Instead, he saw the world melt as if it where icing in an oven. Colors faded into blackness as the world disappeared. He was left in a black void, no world, no sound, no Vlad. The teen floated around in the silent void.

"Daniel?" Vlad's voice echoed out from the void and surrounded him. Danny looked around trying to figure out where it came from. He felt the void gently rock as a warmth and comfort surrounded him.

The teen finally opened his eyes, revealing his dark room back in Masters' mansion. The grey haired man was standing over him, shaking his shoulder gently. "Vlad?" He asked, hesitant to believe he was out of the odd dream.

"Good morning, little badger." The older man smiled down at the teen. Danny let out a soundless sigh. Only the real Vlad would call him little badger. He sat up and looked at the glowing clock. It was barely seven in the morning.

"Morning." He forced the word out as if it were poisoned. The teen glanced around to see the whole room in the chaotic, unorganized way he had left it the night prior. Light tried desperately to shine into the room from the partially opened door.

"I thought we could start nice and early today. Grab some breakfast once you've changed and we'll get right to it." Vlad pointedly said as he brought himself to a dignified upright position.

"Get right to what?" Danny flinched as he tasted the stale sour tang that filled his mouth. He needed to brush his teeth.

"Your studies. We agreed that I'd teach you schooling and power control. It's not like you can live in an eternal summer just because you live with me." The older man said it as if it where the most obvious thing in the world.

"Great." Danny said sarcastically. He pulled himself sleepily from his warm silk sheets and shuffled around trying to find something decent to wear. Vlad rolled his eyes as he watched the teen shift through the messy room.

"For god's sake, Daniel. Clean this room." He phased through the floor after kicking aside one of the new shirts he had bought for the boy. Danny muttered the man's words in a mocking way as he picked up the kicked shirt and tossed it on. He could already tell that morning was not going to be a good one.

Breakfast was nothing more than an orange and some unflavored oatmeal. He was astonished at how crude and tasteless the meal was. Vlad just said there was too much to get done for him to focus on cooking. The older man had at least promised a better lunch.

The two of them went into the study room on the third floor. Vlad had set the room up as a makeshift classroom with two chalkboards, a computer, and a desk. He gave the teen an oral quiz. Danny got none of the answers right.

"The Titanic, it was the Titanic!" Vlad yelled after hours of wrong answers. "Who doesn't know that the Titanic was the famous ship that sunk on it's maiden voyage and was named after the titans due to it's overwhelming size?"

"Um, hello? I'm fourteen. I don't know a lot of stuff. That's why I'm supposed to have a teacher to teach me this stuff!" Danny spat. "You expect way too much from me."

"You wouldn't be this uneducated if you didn't shirk your schooling to fight ghosts all the time. Actually, if you picked up a book once in a while, you'd actually know something." Vlad said mocking astonishment at the idea.

"You're expectations are too high. You stupid fruitloop!" Danny yelled out as he slammed his hands on his desk and jumped to his feet.

"And you're a thick headed idiot!" Vlad retaliated. "You're just like your father!"

Danny reeled back as if Masters' words had punched him in the face. Emotions flooded the teen. Anger at Vlad, depression from loosing everyone he had cared about, pain from hearing Vlad dis his dad, and confusion from everything. "You don't change, do you?" He hissed as he turned to stormed out of the room.

Vlad quickly caught the boy by his arm before he had fully exited the doorway. "Daniel," he sighed, "I don't want every day to be like this. It hurts. It hurts having to argue with you and see you run off in anger." Masters said, slightly taken aback by his own honesty.

Danny froze up in the door frame. His muscles tensed up as he took that into account. He was tired of it all. He ran his hand through his coal black hair as he took a minute to consider the situation. "Maybe, being lovers and teacher and student isn't a great idea?"

"I really rather not leave your education to the schooling system. Anymore, it's just a joke with a horrible punch line." Vlad said in a quite voice. He took Danny's comment to heart though. "Maybe I can try again, and make sure you learn something?" He offered.

"Try not to get frustrated as quickly and I'll try to learn." Danny counter offered. He turned around and looked at the older man. The light pouring in from the window sparkled in his gray hair.

"Deal." Vlad said as he smiled down on the boy. Danny simply shook his head and reached up for the man. The teen had to float off the floor by about a foot to come face to face with the well built man. He locked lips with Vlad. It was a short gentle kiss, but they both pulled away from it with the heat of a summer sun burning their cheeks.

"Deal." The teen finally whispered. A sudden growl disrupted the moment. Danny looked down at what had caused the noise as Vlad couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry, growing boy and all that…" the boy retorted as he covered his loud stomach with both his hands. "Give it a few minutes and it'll pass."

"I suppose now is as good a time as ever to take a break." Vlad brushed it off. The man looked up at the old fashioned grandfather clock that adorned the makeshift class room. It's well decorated hands pointed out that it was already twelve in the afternoon. "It's a bit early, but I suppose lunch isn't a bad idea for now."

"I guess you do owe it to me after that cardboard meal this morning." Danny laughed. The two men made their way out of the small room. "Need any help preparing some food?"

"I was actually thinking of treating you today. I though you might want to eat something you're more familiar with. I found a nice restaurant not too far from here." The older man stopped and looked the boy over. The surprise in the boy's eyes was apparent.

"Normal food? Like un-fancy, non expensive, prepared-by-an-average-skilled-cook, food?" The blue eyed teen questioned. The very idea of it caused him to drool. He had almost forgotten the taste of normal food. It'd been so long since he had it. It almost seemed exotic.

"Well it doesn't seem that tasteful when you say it like that." Vlad argued. "If you don't want it I could always…"

"I want it, I want it!" Danny jumped at the offer. Masters smiled and let out a laugh as he turned ghost. He picked up the teen before he could change and was off out of the house, flying speedily through the surrounding forest. "HEY!" The teen protested. "I can fly for myself."

"I know Daniel, but you kind of _suck_ at it. It's much faster if I just carry you." The teen opened his mouth to throw out a sarcastic rebuttal, but Vlad quickly kept talking. "Don't worry, I'll teach you how to control your powers and improve upon them after lunch. For now, just enjoy the ride." Something in Vlad's voice kept the teen mum as he relaxed into the strong arms that held him. He loved the power and command in the older halfa's voice. He swore he felt icy shivers dance up his spine.

Plasmius landed behind an old Italian looking restaurant and changed back to his normal form. The flight seemed to have only lasted mere minutes. The two men walked around to the front of the building and entered.

The inside of the building was huge and decorated like a scene from a bad romance movie. It was a classic Italian décor, complete with the red plaid table cloths. A red candle sat in the middle of each table and the flame flickered in the dark building. There was no light apart from the flames that jumped around on a whim. Paintings of cafes in Italy and grape decorations adorned the lack-luster red walls.

A waiter popped out of nowhere and led the two men to a very private booth. It was tucked deep into a corner where the walls curved into a "C" shape leaving very little room for any one to see the table. The two men slid into the red upholstered booth and took menus from the man with an obviously fake Italian mustache. The waiter quickly left them to usher in another group who had just walked inside the building.

"Very romantic comedy of you." Danny remarked. He flipped open his menu and was shocked to find that the only Italian dish they offered, was a cheep rip off of spaghetti. He looked at all the countries that were presented on the menu.

"No, Daniel. If this where a romantic comedy, we'd have an annoying gay friend who can't shut up dining with us." Vlad remarked.

"What movie have you been watching?" Danny questioned. He had only seen one chick flick before, and that was a few years back when his mother insisted on having a family night where they were forced to watch a movie of her choosing. As far as he remembered, there was no annoying gay friend in it.

"That doesn't matter right now. What does matter is, what do you want to eat?" The older man looked over his menu, intrigued by all the odd dishes they offered. He wasn't quite sure what to get.

"I think I'll try this Irish pie thing they offer." The waiter came up to the table at that moment and took their order. Vlad had ordered the same thing his teenaged date did. As the waiter turned to walk away, Masters asked for a bottle of wine to accompany their dinner.

The man was back with their wine and dinners in no time flat. He quickly left the two be as he catered to the other guests at the restaurant. The two men ended up eating most of their meal with little to talk about. They just enjoyed the potato, cheese, beef goodness that adorned their plates. Masters made the remark that it tasted bland and that he liked his own cooking more, but that was all the conversation they made. For the most part, they just stuck to drinking their red wine and eating quietly.

Time seemed to pass in odd ways in the building. It seemed like infinite afternoon, yet it had quickly turned to dusk by the time the two men sloshed out of the brick domicile. They stunk of cheep wine and cheese-gone-nearly-bad. The two men had to hold on to each other as they took careful steps.

"How'd we get so…drunk?" Danny asked as he stumbled on not only his own thought process, but a small stone that impeded his path. Vlad held the boy up by wrapping his toned arms around his waist.

"The food tasted bland and the wine offered at least a little bite. I just kept drinking down the horrible flavor." Vlad admitted. He wasn't as intoxicated as the teen, but he was well past warm faced and comfortably buzzed. "Why are you drunk?"

"I'm smashed." The teen couldn't help but snicker like a hyena at that point. "I'm fourteen, I'm supposed to do dumb things, like get wasted. Besides, I was trying to keep up with you. I can… handle my… stuff." The boy made an attempt to say the word alcohol, but sadly it eluded him in his drunken state. The teen couldn't help but go into another laughing fit.

"You're one interesting drunk, you know that?" Masters noticed as he stretched and turned ghost. The pink light lit up the sky that was already filled with the colors of the sunset. "Butter brickle, it's late."

"Imagine that, having so much fun that time passed so quickly and it's evening instead of afternoon like you wanted." The teen stopped to think about what he had just said. He quickly dismissed the odd flow to his words. It wasn't like he could take them back and resay them.

Plasmius cackled. "What?" He asked, puzzled by what his adolescent date had just said. Danny quickly waved it off as he changed into his ghostly alter ego. It took a few tries before he went completely ghost, but he finally managed. "Try not to do anything too dumb." Vlad said as he pushed off and started flying towards his mansion. Danny took off, though not as gracefully as the older man, and followed his lover home.

The flight home was a blur of trees, colors, and laughing at nothing. The two men marveled at how they found themselves back in Masters' bedroom. They collapsed on the large fluffy bed and laughed about nothing in particular.

"I hate those stupid stickers they put on bananas. What's the point besides annoying you?" Vlad suddenly spoke up. "They stick to you if you try to peal them off, but they come loose if you leave them on." He huffed out and rolled onto his back. The gray haired man stared up at the ceiling. His navy blue eyes stared blankly up at the bare white void. "What about you?"

"Pick up lines. I just freaking hate those! They're so… cheesy." Danny answered. He laid on his back like Masters, but in a much more disorganized way. His head was tucked next to the man's chest. "Like, you must be tired, you've been running through my mind all night. What a dumb… pickup line." Danny pointed out. He threw his hands in the air to try and get across his frustration.

"What about, you're so hot you melt the plastic in my underwear. That would be really painful if it where true, you know?" Vlad just kept looking straight ahead as if the answers to everything that plague the world were in the unpainted ceiling above him.

"YEAH! Or, nice legs, what time do they open? That's more of an insult."

"Do you want to see something swell?"

"Do you want a call in the morning, or a nudge?" Danny chuckled.

The two men sat silently in the room for a bit as they thought about all the horrible pickup lines they knew. Finally Vlad broke the penetrable quite. "Hey, Daniel?"

"Yeah Vlad?"

He smiled in a seductive way as he looked away from the ceiling and over at his sprawled out lover. "I lost my virginity, can I have yours?"

"Yeah Vlad." Danny smiled back at the older man. All the laughter and cheesy lines seemed to melt away as the atmosphere grew comfortable. The teen reached up and took the man's face in his pale hands. He guided the man towards him and pressed his lips against the millionaire's.


	9. Chapter 9

WHAT I'VE DONE Chapter 9

The next morning was far from pleasant for the two men. Danny was stirred awake by a sudden movement next to his arm and a groan that filled the room. He blinked his eyes open. Light from the morning sun shined intensely through the purple curtains. It took him a minute to realize that his room wasn't supposed to have a window that let light in. He jumped up and looked around.

The teen found himself in the middle of a familiar room. He was laying in Vlad's bed next to, guess who, Vlad Masters. The older man was just waking up and already his actions indicated that a rather painful hangover would haunt him that morning. Master's opened his eyes to see what was moving so much so early in the morning.

Deep navy blue eyes locked on to confused and slightly frightened sapphire ones. The two men looked at each other. Danny looked at the older man's disheveled appearance. His long gray hair had come out of the hair tie that held it back and messily adorned his shoulders. The man's somewhat tanned skin was exposed in a way that Danny had never expected it to be. He could see the older man's muscles, every since one. A light purple sheet clung loosely to the man's thighs and legs, keeping the teen from possibly seeing anything else. Suddenly he looked at himself.

The teen's appearance was much like Vlad's. His hair was disheveled. As far as he could tell, the only thing that kept his dignity even remotely attached was the light purple sheet that clung loosely to his thighs. He jumped back and covered his lower half with a pillow that he had been previously using. Both the men awkwardly scanned the room for the cloths they remembered having last night. They laid strew across the floor of the room.

A thick eerie silence hung in the room like moisture in the Florida sky. They were both relived a bit by how neither of them made much noise. They were both trying to deal with debilitating headaches that came with the hang over.

"So, ah…" Danny tried to start. He felt like saying something, unfortunately nothing that came to mind seemed like an appropriate topic. It's not like he could say he didn't remember the night so well and out right ask his lover if they had sex last night. Suddenly a thought crashed into him. Was he still a virgin? That question was one he never had to ask before, mainly because he could remember every time he'd get close to loosing it, than got refused. He looked awkwardly over at the older man who seemed to be more focused on his headache.

"I think today will be a slow day." Vlad said as he hunted for some pain medication in his bedside table. "I might just go back to sleep. I don't feel too well." He finally pulled out a small white pill bottle and shook two of them into his mouth. He swallowed them dry then looked over at the boy. He extended the bottle to the boy quietly asking him if he wanted any. Danny refused them with a quick shake of his head. Masters shrugged it off and tossed the bottle back into the drawer.

"I'm afraid you'll be on your own for breakfast this morning. I need to try and sleep this hangover off." Vlad turned in his bed and curled up desperately trying to get his face in a nook where the sun's ray didn't reach.

Danny, deciding now wasn't quite the time to ask about the pressing matter, closed the curtain for Vlad and headed to his room to toss on some new cloths. He had found his shirt and jeans on the floor of Masters' bedroom, but his boxers eluded him. The teen camped out in his room, too fraught with worry over unanswered questions to be hungry.

The raven haired teen tried to push the worries aside by building his model rockets, but he couldn't stop thinking about what he couldn't remember. Finally, as a anxious attempt to focus on something that wasn't Vlad related, he went through his room to see what could have caused his model rocket to fall down the other night. After combing his room and desk several times over, he was at a dead end. Not only could he not figure out what could have been the culprit, but his mind was also flashing back to how he had just woken up in the same bed with his lover, who was thirty years older than him, completely naked and hung over.

Danny laid down on his over stuffed, yet comfortable, bed and tried to stop his thinking. The pain it was causing him just wasn't worth it. But the teen needed an answer. Was he still a virgin? He felt his hands slide over his body lifting his loose shirt. He looked himself over. No bite marks, no love wounds, no marks that would indicate he had sex were found. However, a dull pain coursed through his body. It hurt to sit down or lay on his back for too long. Last time he checked, that kind of pain didn't plague his life normally.

He groaned. Sure, he wanted to have sex, but he wanted to be completely sober for it. He buried his head in his overly fluffy pillows and yelled as loud as he could. This frustration clouded his entire being.

After a whole hour of yelling curses into his abused pillows, he finally rolled over and gulped down fresh air. 'So what if I knew?' Danny thought. 'It's not like I could change the past. I would love to at least know, but it's not exactly important if I do know.' The teen bolted up off of the bed at the revelation. "Only good things could really come of this. If Vlad and I did have sex, what's to keep us from doing it again? If we did do it last night, the next time I won't have to be so…" The teen couldn't explain it. He was worried about his first time and hesitant just a night before. He wasn't sure if he was ready or could handle having sex, but now, he didn't have to worry about it. A feeling of weightlessness swept over him. The raven haired boy took in each breath as if it were his first.

"So what if I don't remember last night? I'll just have sex with Vlad tonight." Danny was to the point of hysterically laughing, then suddenly turned sullen. "I just got so damn worked up over having sex with…uggg… Vlad." The teen shuttered at how quickly his life had completely fallen to chaos.

"I feel so, odd." Slime balls of weirdness lurked up Danny's back and sent waves of creeped out shivers up his spine. He quickly shook his head, trying to get rid of the oddities that lurked within. "I just won't think of it like that."

The teen looked over at his clock. Nine fifty-six glowed in dull red lights. The boy cocked an eyebrow and looked outside his door. The night was in full swing and the day had passed by quickly as he dealt with his personal dilemma. He shrugged it off. At least by now Masters was awake and no longer hung over.

Danny rushed out of his room and down the hall towards the older man's room. As he phased through the separating wall, knots formed in his stomach. His heart beat quickened and breathing got slightly harder. It felt like he was walking to his death.

The boy took slower smaller steps as he readied himself for what was to come. 'We've already done it. That's almost a guarantee. So, it's no big deal this time around.' Before he could fully convince himself, he was at Vlad's door. The dark purple door was open and the older man was going through his shelf of books.

The older man turned away from the shelf when he heard Danny clear his throat. "Ah Daniel. I see you're looking better. Not too hung over?"

"No, I'm fine. You feeling better?" The teen hesitantly entered the room.

"Sleeping and a few cups of tea really helped. Though, I doubt I'm going to be able to sleep tonight." He chuckled and walked over to the teen. "I take it you're hungry?"

"No, that's not why I'm here." The raven haired teen blurted out quicker then he would have liked. "I mean, ah…" Words failed to come out of his mouth. Finally he just floated up off the floor and kissed the older man. This was not a sweet quick kiss that they had shared the other night, no, this one was wet and slightly sloppy. Masters was surprised by the force of the sudden kiss, so it took him a few seconds to start kissing the boy back.

Danny parted his lips with a sudden thrill that rushed through him. He felt Vlad's tongue explore his mouth as he did the same. A heat rushed through his entire body, as if they were in the middle of a sauna. The teen pulled back just a bit so he could catch his breath. They continued to kiss as he did so. Vlad's teeth gingerly bit the boy's lower lip. Danny moaned out his appreciation. After having filled his lungs, he went back in to thoroughly explore his lover's mouth.

Master's had brushed his tongue along the roof of the raven haired teen's mouth. The teen pulled out of the kiss as he moaned loudly. A slight tingling sensation enveloped him. Vlad's mouth continued to kiss the boy. Pecks and nips covered the boy's cheeks and neck. A small string of saliva trailed down from the corner of the boy's pink tinted lips.

"Ah, Vlad." Danny said rather loudly. He paused and realized what he had just moaned out. It still didn't sound completely right to him. Vlad caught on to this air of awkwardness as well. His gentle kisses ceased. He looked up into the eyes that held a summer afternoon's sky in them.

"Right, stopping now would be the best." Vlad said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"No!" Danny quickly snapped. He had come to enjoy what he couldn't remember. "I…. it's…" The teen was tripping over his words trying to explain to his lover what he didn't fully understand. "You're really into this, aren't you?" Danny looked down to where Vlad's hands were. They had captured the boy in a tight hug. The palms of the older man's pale hands rested snugly on the teen's firm butt.

Vlad seemed to have just noticed this as well. He quickly took back his hands and turned away from Danny. "Sorry. I didn't even notice…"

"It's fine." Danny interrupted. "I didn't mind." An odd sensation began to settle in, something he had once felt a long time ago. The pleasant sensation of being calm, even happy.

The teen took Masters' face in both of his hands and tilted it until their lips met once again. This kiss was soft. Gentle. They parted after just brushing skin against sensitive skin.

The teen pushed the older man backwards until his legs hit the bed and sent the man downwards. He fell down into a sitting position as Danny captured the man's lips once more. He sucked sweetly on the man's upper lip as he inched forwards. He placed one foot on the plush rug covered floor between the man's legs as his other straddled the outside of the man's left leg. Danny lowed his hips a bit so the man's leg brushed lightly against his jean covered legs.

Warmth built up in the boy as he nipped lightly at the sensitive skin that was at his teeth's mercy. His tongue flicked out and licked at the offended area. His arms wrapped around the man and his long slender fingers tangled themselves in the perfectly primped silver hair. The teen pushed the older man down until his back was firmly pressed to the purple covers. His lips brushed past the trimmed chin hair and sucked at an easily accessible patch of skin right above the high collar of the man's fancy shirt. Vlad hummed his approval as the boy's silky hair tickled his cheek.

"What brought this on so suddenly?" Vlad asked as his hands itched to remove his lover's cloths. He dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands to keep from rushing the teen.

"Nothing really. Just wanted to feel our love." Danny unconsciously licked his lips as he pulled back. The delicious sight of his lover, the cool calm man- now disheveled with a sheen of sweat forming on his brow, underneath him made his body respond. Suddenly, the boy was all too aware of how restricting his designer jeans were. His hands were shaking in excitement as he pulled at the delicate silk ribbon that was tied around his lover's neck.

"You sure got over your shyness fast." Vlad commented. His hands held the boy's hips still on his leg. He tried hard not to get too turned on by the boy's slender muscled hips moving on his leg. "What caused you to go from blushing mad to aggressively horny?"

Danny, feeling like a tease, made sure to move his hips as much as he could as he undid the annoying buttons that kept his lover's chest imprisoned in soft white fabric. "I wanted another taste of last night."

"Last night?" Vlad seemed completely perplexed. His arms slid up the teen's slender frame and held him still by his shoulders. "What do you mean?"

"I figure that since we had sex last night, we could…"

"We didn't have sex last night."

"You must be kidding. We had to have had sex last night."

"We didn't have sex." Vlad sat up and pushed the boy back a bit. The teen didn't resist. His legs gave out quickly as the feeling of excitement fled from him. He would have hit the floor if it weren't for Masters' strong leg placed between his legs still.

"But, we woke up in the same bed. No cloths on and messed up!"

"We passed out last night after kissing for a bit. We took our cloths off sometime during the night since it was so hot. And, it's not like you can sleep a whole night and look like you just stepped out of a magazine."

"But, but… my… it hurt when I sat down!" Danny was feeling frantic. All of his courage to confront his lover and have sex fled with his idea that last night was his first time.

Vlad let out a slight laugh. "Sorry, you were sleeping kind of awkwardly, I kept accidentally kicking you."

"I can't believe this." Danny said, completely defeated.

"Sorry, I assumed you were sober enough to at least remember that much of the night." Vlad's strong hand lightly brushed the teen's now red cheek. He guided the boy's eyes towards his own navy ones. "We didn't do anything besides a few sweet kisses."

Cold shivers bolted through the teen. His gut twisted into painful knots as his heart slowed. Air seemed thicker then jell-o and his lungs refused to work. He silently shook his head back and forth, not wanting to believe what he was being told. His face heated up as a warm salty liquid pierced the corners of his eyes. His beautiful jewel eyes searched his lover's face for any sign that what he was being told was a lie. Vlad's usual stern direct expression proved that he was telling the truth.

"…dirty." Danny whispered. Suddenly he felt like he had gone garbage diving in the Nasty Burger dumpster. His entire being was encased in slime and dirt. He pulled back from the man and took a few unsteady steps backward. His arms unconsciously came up to console him. Disgusting fingers ensnared the shivering exposed skin his shirt sleeves refused to cover. A putrid smell seemed to sheath him. He was gagging at the smell of horror and repugnance. He had just pushed himself on Vlad, the man who he loved, with no real reason. Every action seemed to just be a disgraceful, whore-ish, unwanted action.

"Daniel?" Vlad stood up and inched towards the boy. The note of worry rang true in his voice as he tried to understand the sudden change in the boy's actions.

"I'm sorry…" Danny fell to the floor in a beetle position, burring his head in his legs. "I'm so sorry…" tears streamed down his face and soaked the blue fabric that adorned his legs. "…sorry…" His voice broke as emotion filled his throat. His resolve had dissolved in just a few words.

"Daniel, it's not something to be sorry about." Vlad went to lay a consoling hand on the boy's shivering back, but a shaking hand slapped it away. The teen kept clinging to the same phrase. Vlad, finding his years of intolerance rising inside him, did the only thing he knew the teen would respond to.

His strong fist slammed into the boy's side and sent him flying through the stale air. The boy was quickly sprawled out on the floor looking up at the man with utter shock painted on his tear stained face. Two strong smooth hands pulled the boy up by his shirt collar. "Pull yourself together! We didn't have drunk sex last night. You should be damn happy about that. Your virginity is still intact and we still have a strong relationship."

"…dirty." Danny replied, still in utter awe and confusion at the man's sudden actions.

"Why exactly do you feel dirty?" Vlad quizzed the boy. Danny couldn't talk. Instead his eyes fell on a bright red mark his lips had made just minutes before. Masters lightly touched a finger to where the boy was looking on his neck. He caught a glimpse of the discolored skin in the mirror that hung on his wall. "This little thing?"

"All…" Danny choked. "All of it." His blue eyes swept over the man's body and face. Small patches of pinkish skin, nip marks, and kissed spots littered his bare skin. The booming sound of Vlad's laughter filled the entire room and ripped to shreds the tense air.

"Are you joking? You feel dirty because you made out with me?" The silver haired man chuckled a bit more. "Either you are far too innocent, or you really need to take a good look at how ready you really are." The older man placed the teen on his bed and let him settle into a dignified sitting position. He squatted down so he could be eye level with the boy. "I love you Daniel. I don't mind a few kisses, or even a lot of kisses. That's what happens in relationships most times. Kisses, making out…" He slipped in a gentle kiss on the cheek. "…even sex. But they all come at their own pace. I don't hate you for getting a little frisky, and I don't think you're dirty."

"But, I forced myself on you!" Danny blurted out.

"Forced!" Vlad let out another string of laughter. "I enjoyed ever second of it."

"You enjoyed it?" Vlad nodded as the teen took in this odd turn of events. "You don't hate me?"

"How could I ever hate you?" His strong hands held the boy's face as his thumbs swirled gentle circles on the teen's reddened cheeks. "I love you and I love everything about you, including you're frisky actions."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Just don't you ever think like that again."


	10. Chapter 10

WHAT I'VE DONE Chapter 10

"If you don't mind, would it be okay if we, continued a bit?" Danny asked hesitantly as Vlad straightened himself out. "It's just. This is the first time I've ever been in a relationship like this and I'm kind of curious about some stuff and I'd like to try some things, but it's okay if you don't want to, we can always wait and…"

A quick peck of the lips shut the rambling teenager up. "I'm okay with continuing. I'm also a little curious about what you're interested in doing. Mind telling me?"

"Uh, don't be too judgmental?"

"I won't be." Masters lightly pecked the boy's lips again to loosen him up.

"As a teen I have kind of seen some porn on the internet and I've always kind of wondered what it was like giving someone a… uh… blowjob." His face started to glow red as he explained his idea to the older man. Vlad looked down at the teen as if he had just been sucker punched in the face.

"I was expecting something a little more innocent considering your shyness. That just kind of blindsided me." Danny quickly blushed and tried to get up and leave as if he had asked far too much. "Wait! All I meant was that I was surprised by your request. I told you I had no problem continuing. Just tell me what you want me to do and we'll do it. I'm supportive of your new interest and courage to try this with me."

Danny, feeling icy spiders crawling along his shoulder blades, looked at the man. "Are you sure you're fine with this?" The older man nodded his assurance. Danny nodded back then motioned for his lover to sit down on the bed. Vlad obliged and sat down. The teen spread the man's legs apart so he could sit down between them. He fumbled with the zipper a bit as his fingers buzzed with uncertainty and excitement. He had imagined what it might be like to suck someone off, but he never imagined that he would actually be able to do so. Mostly due to the fact that he was certain he'd never be in a relationship with a guy.

Vlad loosened himself up and let the teen call the shots. He remembered how adventurous he had been sexually when he was a teenager and felt like he should support his lover. Just as long as it wasn't some extreme kink, he was fine with it. He let a soft moan slip pass his lips as the warm air pooled around his slowly stiffening shaft. "Lift your hips for a second, please." Danny instructed. Vlad lifted his hips off the bed and the raven haired boy pulled down the man's pants and black boxers in one shaky movement. He worked them off his lover's legs and tossed them onto the bed.

As Danny took in the site of his partner's dick, Vlad resigned to his neat freak ways and folded the discarded garments. A sudden excitement crept up in the teen again. The burst of energy made it impossible for him to feel embarrassed. His right hand caressed the soft skin that was slowly being tightened around his lover's growing erection. His fingers brushed lightly against the soft skin.

Masters was left biting his lip trying to keep a loud moan at bay. The teen's light touch sent shivers up him. He wanted to laugh out at how the movement felt more like it was meant to tickle him, not entice. Never the less, he wanted more.

The boy grabbed the man's heat in his hand and slowly stroke it. He smiled inwardly to himself at how comfortable he was with this part. It wasn't much different then jacking himself off. He watched as his lover's length stiffened. Danny brought his head forward and flicked his tongue out. The tip of it brushed against the warm salty skin.

Vlad let out a small moan at the sudden small gesture. The feeling of a hot wet tongue quickly running lightly over his hard on sent goose bumps over his skin. The older man felt his appendage twitch as it eagerly awaited more attention.

Danny, now certain that Vlad was enjoying himself, continued on. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue up the underside of his lover's dick. His saliva left a trail on the skin and the man's salty flavor filled the teen's mouth. He licked his lips as they buzzed. He repeated the action, making sure to lightly trail over the skin with his lips partially pressed to the warmth. The buzzing feeling got more intense. He enjoyed the feel. It was a million times better then he thought it would be.

Hungrily, he ran the flat of his tongue over the head of his lover's cock. He swiveled his tongue around the top of the pecker, drawing out another, louder, moan from the older man. Content with having played with his partner's length, he took the whole thing in his mouth. His lips brushed past the very tip of it, slowly getting wider as he inched the appendage in to his mouth. His tongue flicked around a bit, trying to find a place to stay.

The warm dick slid into the boy's mouth effortlessly. It brushed past his sensitive lips, past his teeth that skimmed along the skin, into the wet cavern, over the wet coarse tongue, and bumped into the nerve-ridden roof of his mouth. The teen tried to gasp out as Vlad's length brushed along the roof of his mouth making him cry out as waves of cold ticklish nerves rushed up and down his entire being. His muscles retracted and strained to keep him in place.

The older man was leaning back on the bed, his hands clutching mercilessly the silken fabric beneath his fingers. Every muscle in his body was tense as he tried desperately to keep his hands still and let the teen continue at his own pace. The silver haired man wasn't sure how much longer he could fight the control of his lower region though. He wanted nothing more then to thrust up into the hot wet cavern that had encased the top part of his length.

A breeze of cool summer night air drifted through the open window and cooled down the room. This made the older man much more aware of just how warm his lover's mouth was. Sweat beaded up on his forehead as his resolve to not rush the boy weakened. His perfect white teeth clamped down on his lower lip. Even the taste of salty copper couldn't keep the man's instincts at bay for long. He made a silent wish that his partner would just hurry up.

Unfortunately for Vlad, Danny had other plans. He was so enticed by the feelings and tastes of his sexual exploration, that time seemed to move much slower for him. The teen wished to engrave every second of it to his memory. He bobbed his head up and down a tiny bit to get a good feel for it. It took him a few times to figure out just how wide his lips should be for his teeth to comfortably skim along the top of the tightened skin. His tongue quickly joined the action by sliding around under the older man's dick. The red appendage quickly got caught up on the blue vein that hid on the underside of his lover's heat. It pulsed with the man's heart and stuck out slightly from the rest of the skin. Just by brushing across the bump, Danny got excited.

Masters gasped out cursing how slowly his teenaged lover was going at it. The older man could feel the pool of warmth quickly gather in his lower stomach. It wouldn't be much longer until he came. Sweat dotted his brow as he squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel his will to let the boy explore at his own pace crumble into ash. Nothing he did could sooth his lust. Loud loving moans slipped out of his hard pressed lips. The boy was definitely adventurous, maybe too much so. Even though it was his first time doing it, he was a pro.

The teen finally felt he had sucked the tip of his lover enough. He repositioned his mouth and slipped his head down lower on the man. Shivers shot through him as the tip of his lover's dick glided deep into the back of his throat. He couldn't help but moan from the sensation.

Vibrations traveled through the boy's mouth into the older man's skin. Vlad felt the pulsation ignite the fire he had been desperately trying to put out. Neither his death grip on the soft silk sheets nor the pain from keeping his muscles tense could stop him now. He sat straight up and rested a hungry hand on the boy's black mane. The hand pressed the boy down further, urging him to taking all of him in.

Danny was caught off guard by Vlad's hand pushing him down. He didn't resist it though. He found comfort in the near forceful action. He relaxed his throat a bit more and took as much of the man inside his mouth as he could stand. His tongue worked busily trying to please both his lover and himself. His pace sped up due to the warmth pressed against his coal tresses. The feeling of hot skin soaked in his lover's juices and his own saliva enthralled every nerve in his mouth and throat. He hungrily took more and more in side. His lips crashed against the older man's balls every time he bobbed down. Soft silver curls brushed against his sensitive lips.

Both men moaned out as warmth filled them up and threatened to explode. The vibrations from Danny finally sent Masters over the edge. He warned the boy that he was cumming, but the message was lost in a blank world that Danny had left behind a few minutes ago. Hot white liquid shot down the boy's throat and flowed into his stomach. The sudden spurt of sperm caused the boy to reel his head back a bit. He caught the last of Vlad's cum in his mouth he released the well pleasured dick back into the open summer air. One final attempt to empty the man out fell on the boy's face, catching on his cheek.

The teen panted as air filled his lungs once again. He drank in the air as if he had forgotten the taste of summer nights and stale rooms.

Vlad felt his face warm up a bit as he watched from his slightly undignified position. He pulled himself up so he sat straight as he watched the boy innocently breath. What amazed the older man the most was the fact that this boy, this amazing teenager, had just given one of the best blowjobs ever, had a face full of sperm, yet could still look so innocent, naïve, and cute as he simply filled his lungs.

Danny finally realized there was still some salty seed in his mouth, so he quickly swallowed it then stood up and looked at Vlad. "H-how was it?" He asked hesitantly.

Masters reached up and pulled the boy down to the bed. The teen landed with a thump on the man's lap. His beautiful water blue eyes were captured in the wiser deep navy ones. Vlad reached up and wiped the cum off the boy's face with his thumb. "The most amazing thing in the world." Vlad replied.

The teen smiled, confidence he had never had rushed through him. He decided to see just how bold this new found feeling was. He took the older man's thumb into his mouth and sucked the white liquid off of it. Curious navy eyes prodded curiously at the boy's action. "Can't waste your taste."

"I don't think I'll ever understand you." Vlad sighed out. He quickly muttered something about the roller coaster emotions of a teenager. "I think your confidence to confide your feelings and wants to me deserves a little reward." He hummed out. His hand brushed lightly at the boy's leg and made it's way quickly to his crotch. A sudden warmth stopped his sexual intention instantly. His fingers prodded curiously as if he couldn't believe it.

"Sorry, I kind of… well I need to go change."

"You orgasmed just from that?" Vlad eyed the teen curiously. He had never heard of someone doing that.

"I have a very sensitive mouth, okay?" Danny said defensively. He knew it wasn't really that common to cum just from sucking someone off. "I should go wash off and go to bed. I do still have classes tomorrow." The teen walked off and was halfway out the door when Vlad wished him a good night. The older man's smile was something to fear. It was clear why he didn't smile much, the gentle warmth that was given off could easily melt anybody's heart. Danny couldn't help but feel happy.

Vlad laid back on his bed reflecting on how outrageously odd the last hour had been. He sighed out once again. The realization of just what he had gotten himself into dawned on him, but he didn't care, he loved Danny. He inhaled the smells of sex, summer, and love. "Good night, little badger."


	11. Chapter 11

WHAT I'VE DONE Chapter 11

Sleep evaded the teen. He spent hours just staring into the black void that was his room. His life had become crazy. Family and friends were dead thanks to his favorite, well ex-favorite, fast food joint. He was taken in by his nemesis who he then fell in love with and confessed his feelings to. He was to be taught by said nemesis turned ex-nemesis turned lover, not to mention how he had given Vlad a blowjob and almost lost his virginity in a fit of emotions and conclusion jumping. Was it too much to ask for a little normality in his life?

A dim green glowing 3:00 convinced him to give up on his pursuit of sleep. He switched on his light and found himself standing on his hard wood floor looking at all the stuff he had yet to give a place to. Boxes of gifts from Vlad when they went shopping mingled with the two ugly suitcases that had items shoved half heartedly into them. A sudden impulse finally got him to clean his room and unpack. He had finally come to terms with the fact that the mansion was his new home.

It had taken him only a little more then an hour to completely clean his room. The clothes were all hung up and folded into drawers, new clothes from Vlad mingled with his dull wardrobe that he brought with him. Boxes of space shuttle replicas sat neatly on his dresser, waiting to be cracked open and be made.

Danny had even discovered a TV that had made it's way into a corner of his room when he wasn't paying attention, or maybe it had been there the whole time, he wasn't sure. After a little bit of heavy lifting and puzzling things out with a plethora of cords, he had set up his TV and game station. He popped in "Blood Raine" and started tapping on the buttons.

As he shot and slashed his way through the stages of the game, he could feel a bit of familiarity return. He was finally playing video games, just like he had been doing since his parents brought home their first gaming platform.

Vlad walked into the boy's room after coming to wake him up and saw that the boy was already awake. He made his way quietly into the room. The older man walked up behind the boy and watched him play the video game. The teen was fully focused on the game by this point and hadn't even noticed his partner's presence. The boy was so wrapped up in the game that he was even yelling at the TV.

"How the hell do I kill an immortal! This is impossible you dumb game!" Vlad watched the teen's character run around a small circular room followed by a pack of wolf like creatures. Every time he tired killing one, two more took it's place.

"Try hitting the ceiling supports." Vlad offered. Danny jumped up and spun violently around. He was face to face with Masters.

"When did you get in here!" The TV blasted the sounds of Raine being mauled by the pack of immortal creatures and the game over music played. "Damn it." Danny muttered. He looked over his shoulder to see the black and blood stained animation play out.

"Sorry." Vlad offered. He looked at the start screen that offered to restart the game from the last saving point. "How many hours have you put in?"

"I've been playing since four. So like…" Danny glanced over at his clock and calculated the number in his head. "…four hours. It's been four hours and I'm almost done."

"Impressive. Why did you start playing at four though?"

"Couldn't sleep." The game started back up and Danny made his way back to the impossible fight. "Aren't you an hour late for waking me up?"

"I was going to let you sleep in." Vlad took a seat on the bed and watched the cut scene play. There was only one wolf like creature claiming to be immortal. The fight then started over again and Danny slashed helplessly at the wolf thing as it multiplied.

"What was it you told me to do? The supports?"

"Try cutting the supports. These kinds of fights always have a trick to them." The two sat back, listening to the loud sound effects play out as Danny did as instructed. Sure enough, after cutting all the supports, the cut scene to signal the end of the fight played.

"You being a gamer… still hard to believe." Danny sighed, saved, then turned his attention to Vlad. "Why were you letting me sleep in?"

"Well, I figure it is pretty much summer already. So what if you stop school a little early this semester? We'll work on your ghost training a bit this summer then try to pick up the whole schooling thing in August."

"Generous. Maybe I should give you head more often." The teen smirked as he turned off the game system.

"I wouldn't mind that, but I made this decision before you did that." Vlad pulled the teen close to him and held the boy so that their eyes met in the dim glow of the room. The TV screen barely illuminating the darkness. "Have anything you want to do today?"

"I have a few ideas." The teen smirked as if he was plotting something, then his stomach decided to interrupt. The two men listened to the boy's body growling loudly, yelling for food.

"Breakfast it is." Vlad replied as he untangled himself from Danny and got off the bed. "Have any idea what you want to eat?"

"Not really." Danny confessed. He just wanted something filling.

"Alright then. I think I know something I could make you." Vlad turned intangible and floated down through the floors. Danny quickly followed him. They stopped in the kitchen where the older man set out to grab some ingredients.

"Want any help?" The teen looked around the perfect kitchen and wondered how his lover could find everything he needed so effortlessly.

"That'd be nice. I have some fruit I'd like you to wash and cut." The teen groaned inwardly about having to cut food again. His knife skills sucked and they both knew it. Though, he had offered and that's what Vlad wanted. Danny set to work washing and slicing the fruit that Vlad had pulled out. Berries of every assortment were diced to the best of the boy's ability as Vlad blended some white substance and crushed nuts to mix with a small bowl of oats he had gotten out. "What exactly are you making?"

"Parfait. It's quick, simple, healthy, great for summer, and fun to make." Vlad finished up and watched as the teen cut the last of the fruits. He patted the boy's shoulder as he bared witness to the boy's better knife cuts. He grabbed a couple of glass cups from the cabinet and set them down. He instructed Danny to place the ingredients in his cup however he wanted.

Halfway though filling the cups up, they got into a playful argument. Vlad's cup looked perfect and tasty while Danny had just tossed in the food. "Daniel, a dog wouldn't even find that appealing."

"At least mine doesn't look girly. Might as well add a pink heart doily while you're at it."

Vlad lightly bumped the boy with his shoulder, which earned him a gentle punch to his shoulder. They laughed as they finished preparing their food. Vlad was halfway out the kitchen when Danny pointed something out. "What's the point of leaving the kitchen to eat out there? All it does is make you walk more."

"There aren't exactly chairs in here, now are there?" Vlad was interested in how the teen's mind worked. Then again, transferring from the average table in your kitchen house to Vlad's mansion probably wasn't the easiest thing to do.

"Watch and learn fruitloop." Danny jumped up onto one of the clean white marble counters that adorned the large room. He sat there with his parfait in hand and held out his hands as if he just did magic. "Ala ka zam! A chair!"

"Smart ass." Vlad muttered as he smiled and walked over to the boy. He jumped up on the counter and started eating his food. "The view certainly is different."

"What, you rather look at a sad, dark, blank room then a perfect kitchen?"

"No, not quite. I prefer a certain view." Vlad turned his head so he was looking right at the teen. "This one is quite nice."

"Oh no, a romantic. Must be a fan of Shakespeare as well." Danny joked.

"As a matter of fact I am. I find his story Othello to be…"

"Why does this not surprise me?"

"You're in love with a man who's been single and lived as far away from people as he could get. Video games and books are the only thing I have for entertainment any more."

Danny gave a fake cringe. "You're right. I'm in love with a loser."

"A really rich loser who can give you anything you desire." Vlad pointed out. "Not a bad trade off."

"A rich loser who knows how to make good food. Actually, it's a really good trade off." Danny smiled as he finished off his parfait. Even though he piled all the food in his cup, it still tasted great.

"You never told me what you wanted to do today." Vlad pointed out as he slowly worked on eating his own food.

The teen crossed the perfect light blue and white room to wash his dishes. He thought about it for a minute then said, "Bowling. I'd like to go out on a bowling date."

"Such a kid. A bowling date huh?" Vlad remember back to when he was a teenager playing his hand at dating. A bowling date sounded rather refreshing. "Sounds a little boring for a grown man like me." Vlad said with an air of mischief.

"What, you don't want to go?"

"Since you want to do it, I'll go. But how about we spice it up a little." Danny left the dishes on a rack to dry. He turned his full attention to what the older man was saying. He waited for the man's suggestion. "How about a friendly bet. A gentleman's wager if you will?"

"The bet being?" Danny crossed the kitchen. His mind buzzed with excitement at the new challenge.

"Tonight we'll spend a little time together. Who ever scores the higher score when we bowl today, will get full say of what we do tonight." Vlad licked his long silver spoon clean as he stared at his little lover, waiting for his answer.

"Best two out of three?" The teen was rather good at bowling. In a small town like Amity, there wasn't much else to do but hang out at Nasty Burger and bowl. He was sure that he could beat a man who hasn't stepped into a public entertainment facility in years.

"Deal." Vlad held out his strong pale hand and the teen grabbed it with determined strength. They shook on their agreement.

"Deal."

"Well, shall we head out for the lanes?"

"It's only eight thirty, Vlad. Everyone knows the good bowling lanes don't open up until at least eleven." Danny remarked. It had been his experience that fun well kept bowling allies opened late, stayed open until early morning, and usually hand some good décor.

"Alright. Seeing as your room still looks a little blank, and I'm sure we could both do with a few new games, let's spend our time shopping." Vlad wiped down the kitchen counters and finished the dishes.

"I doubt I'll ever get you. You do every job at your house by yourself, you avoid going out in public unless it suits your plans, yet you're eager as ever to go blow your vast fortune."

"It's not going to spend its self, now is it?" Vlad smiled in victory. "Besides, what so wrong with buying my lover a gift or two. I don't mind showing my appreciation for a good night.


	12. Chapter 12

WHAT I'VE DONE Chapter 12

The long early summer day had flown by in a fast paced daze. The two men had hit up every shop they saw that interested them. By the end of it, they had to fill a limo that Vlad had brought with them and instructed the driver to drop the stuff off at the mansion and come back in an hour to pick them up.

The two men headed back to a bowling ally they had passed while shopping. After reading the hours of the establishment, and asking some of the people they met while out, Danny came to the conclusion that the bowling ally was a good one. They walked through the heavy metal doors to find the place crawling with people. The lights were dimmed and florescent rays of color lit up the dark ally. The entire place was themed with planets and stars that glowed in the ever changing lights. Danny loved it.

They made their way over to the counter where a helpful teen girl helped them. "Are you two here for the father son bowling tournament?" She smiled a bright white smile at Danny.

"No, we just wish to bowl three games." Vlad stated. The girl looked up at him and hummed. She started tapping away on the register.

"Not that good at bowling, or just no interest in winning a big fancy tournament?" Her curiosity caused her to meddle. She pulled out shoes from behind the counter after the two of them muttered their size to her.

"We're just not that interested in bowling in a tournament." Danny said. He collected his shoes and waited as Vlad paid the girl.

"Oh, that's too bad. I bet you'd be really good at it." She gave a slight pout as her amber eyes sailed over the teen's body.

"Even if we wanted to, we aren't exactly father and son." Vlad pointed out. The girl looked at the fifty dollar bill he gave her and muttered something that sounded far from pleased for having to break such a large bill.

"We understand that some families aren't exactly father-son. Really it's just a guardian and child tournament. Come on, why not have a little fun with it?" She batted her eyes at both men, then rested her gaze on Danny. A small smile crept up on her soft red lips.

"I didn't mean that we aren't completely father son, I meant that he is my partner, not my child." Vlad said. His deep navy eyes bore into the teen girl as if she were on trial for stealing top secret government work.

"Bowling partners are welcome too. Like I said, the father son thing is really just a relaxed thing to call it."

"What I mean is we're romantically involved!" Vlad shouted at the girl. His nerve had worn thin and the girl's oogling eyes taking in his little lover grated what little patience he had.

"Calm down. She didn't mean anything by her remarks. She just wanted to try and sell us the idea of doing the tournament, that's her job." Danny said. He lead the grown man away from the shocked teen girl. Her amber eyes were left to stare as the pair of mismatched men walked off.

"I don't care if she was mistaken. If there's even a doubt of our relationship, I want to correct it. I want the world to know that you are mine!" Vlad hissed. The older man was putting on his bowling shoes, disgusted by the fact that he was wearing public shoes.

"I know, I know. I feel the same way, but I don't think that's a smart idea right now. That's all." Danny punched in their names and made sure the set up worked. "It's not exactly… common for people like us to be lovers. Next time just calm down and leave it to me, okay?" The teen's pale hand rested on the older man's shoulder. The warmth from the boy's skin helped relax the silver haired man.

"You're right. I just lost myself for a second." Vlad stood up, looked at the lane for a minute, then turned into his old self. "Hurry and pick a bowling ball so I can beat you at this game."

"No mercy?" Danny questioned. A smile filled his face as his lover snapped back at him.

"I'll reign victorious in all our battles, whether verbal, physical, or even trivial." Vlad smiled a dangerous smirk that let Danny know that from that point on, the only smack talk was to be in number of pins knocked down.

The two men battled it out. Scratched up ill colored bowling balls glided down perfectly waxed lanes and crashed full force into abused white pins that refused to go down willingly. Three games, an hour and a half later, the two men tallied up their final scores. Sweat soaked their brows and air eluded their lungs. Vlad had scored 170 the first round, 104 the second, and 163 the last. Danny had gotten 116 pins, 100 the second round, and an amazing 209 pins the last round.

"I won." Vlad announced proudly. He smiled up at the boy while the teen continued slowly counting up their scores in his head. "I knocked down twelve more pins than you"

"How did you win? You're a lonely old man who never leaves his house unless it's to torture me!" Danny exclaimed. He jerked his toxic green bowling ball out of the ball return and swung it around violently as he went to put it back on the racks. "I should be better than you! I bowled all the time back in Amity." The teen pouted as his partner put his ball back and lead the way out of the ally.

"Who say's I don't get out much?" Vlad inquired.

"It kind of comes with the whole, evil villain who spends most of his day ranting and plotting." Danny shrugged. He shielded his eyes from the afternoon sun that shown fiercely down on them. They hurried into the parked limo waiting for them to get out of the bright light.

"I see." Vlad hummed to himself. He grabbed the teen's head in his fingers and brought the boy's face up close to look him in his ocean-esque eyes. "I may surprise you from time to time then." He pecked the boy lightly on his soft pale pink lips before releasing his grip.

Danny looked at the older man, surprised by the action. This had to be the first time Masters had ever made a move on him. At least the first time the real Vlad had made a move on him. His face tinged red as he recounted his recent dreams.

"By the way, that 'lonely old man' calls for a punishment." The man's silver hair blew around lightly in the torrent of cool air that rush out of the heating system of the limo. He quirked a dangerous eye brow as if to say he had been planning a punishment ever since those words left his little lover's lips.

"And how exactly am I going to be punished?" Danny growled, remembering their deal from earlier. He wasn't sure whether to expect something mundane like cooking his lover a meal, or something….more.

"All in due time, little badger." The older man hummed. He watched his young lover stare absent mindedly out the window, brows furled as he tried to figure out exactly what kind of punishment to expect.

Night had finally fallen in the Rocky Mountains. The late spring air brought with it the smell of foreboding rains. Vlad's oversized window was open all the way, letting gust of tinted air blow into the large room and fill the area with the smell of ready plump rain drops. Candles were lit and set up around the room. Three on the dresser, two shining from inside the attached bathroom, four on the floor under the window, two on either side of the door way, and five lined up on the bed's head board. The resulting glow made the entire purple and black room dance a fiery tango on the string thin line between forebodingly mysterious, and passionately seductive.

Vlad had told the teen that his punishment started when the sky grew dark and the stars came out. Sure enough, when silver sparkles dusted the cosmos, Danny made his way to the older man's room. He knew nothing of what was waiting for him, but he knew that Vlad was going to have a lot of fun with it. The smells of burning apple scented candles, the approaching storms, and the musk that belong to Masters greeted him at the door. He stepped hesitantly into the room. His sky blue eyes scanned the room looking for the man who was about to own him like a slave for the next few hours.

A tall imposing shadow danced across the walls as Vlad stepped out of the bathroom, clutching something behind his back. His long legs carried him through the room and up to the teen effortlessly. "Perfect timing." He purred as his free hand brushed along the boy's cheek. "Come in and sit on the bed."

The boy did as told. His mind rushed back to just the other night, when he had let loose and confronted one of his desires. The feeling of which still lingered freshly in his mouth. A slight tint of red dusted his cheeks in the low light. "So, what's your plan?"

"Simple, I want to get you to trust in me a bit more. I want you to become more comfortable with me. Tonight, I'll warm you up to the idea of sex a bit more." The teen visibly tensed up as the word sex trickled out of the older man's mouth as if it were just another word. Vlad watched the muscles in the boy's neck jump and twitch. "That, we're going to get rid of that. We'll start small and warm you up until you're comfortable."

"How do you intend on doing that?" Danny swallowed a nervous lump in his throat. He was glad to know what kind of punishment was ahead of him, but he grew more anxious as the subject of sex came up. His azure eyes watched as Masters pulled his hand from behind his back. A long soft silk ribbon revealed itself. A chill ran up the boy's back, which felt quite pleasant in the late spring air.

"You'll see in a bit." Vlad smiled. "Forgive the impromptu pun." He motioned for the teen to turn away from him, which Danny did. The thick, soft, red ribbon brushed lightly against the boy's skin as it was wrapped around his head. It was pulled taunt. Flaming red engulfed the refreshing sapphire eyes. The teen was plunged into a world of dark burning scarlet. He couldn't see anything aside from the blur of red the vaguely glowed in the dancing fire light.

"I figure it like this, people get nervous when they see they are being seen. Take away the fact that they know they are being seen, and they can relax a lot quicker. Not to mention the lack of sight can cause your other senses to work harder." Vlad pressed his lips lightly against the teen's pale pick ones. Electricity flit between the two pairs of lips that barely touched. "I'm sure you'll enjoy this, my dear little badger."

"Can you please stop calling me that dumb name?" Danny shot out. He hated the embarrassment that rose up every time that nickname came out and wrapped around his ear drums. The name it's self was bad enough, but hearing his lover call it out in his deep smooth voice made him want to hide.

"Another rule to your punishment, no talking. While moans and love sounds are allowed, talking is not." Vlad's strong hand encircled the boy's throat just enough to evoke the feeling of being choked. Danny opened his mouth to respond, but the light increase of pressure on his neck told him it would be better to just nod. "Excellent." He whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

WHAT I'VE DONE Chapter 13

Danny sat alone on the silk coved bed. His hands were left free, but he dared not move them around to see what was going on. He just sat patiently. After a few minutes, the teen was almost certain Vlad had left the room and was just going to leave him like that. A vibration accompanied by the slightest of movements on his shirt collar caused him to shake lightly in surprise. His lips parted slightly to intake a mouthful of spring night air.

The gentle touch persisted for a few minutes, moving slowly downwards. The vibrations finally stilled and the older man's fingers lightly dug their way under the fabric of the boy's shirt. The warm air, heated now by the candles, crashed into the boy's tanned skin. The teen suddenly freaked out and his hands shot up to stop Vlad from doing anything else. He nervously held the man's thin wrists, not sure what else to do.

His lips shook as he debated whether or not to talk. The older man's firm lips pushed into his hesitant ones. The kiss was sweet, something of love story proportions. Lips just pressed together and their sensitive skin brushed a bit. Just that small little action caused his grip to loosen enough for Masters to continue lifting his shirt. The boy's smaller fingers lingered on Vlad's skin and followed the demanding hands upwards as his shirt inched up. He could feel the cloth fold and move along his body. The cotton brushed upwards. Air flowed around his midsection, his chest was quickly exposed. He couldn't see it, but he knew the slow going movement from his shirt had quickly sent the message of intimacy to his nips. The fabric brushed lightly and snagged, almost unnoticeably, against his raised pink skin. He felt the slight warmth as the cloth brush against his neck and cheeks and continued up. Finally his fingers left the older man's arms and lifted themselves up. The cloth crawled up his face, displacing his coal hair. It slid a little quicker up his arms, and came to rest around his wrists.

"Lower your arms." Vlad whispered lightly in the teen's ear. Danny started to bring them down, then felt Masters direct them behind his back. Skilled strong hands tied the shirt expertly around his thin wrists, binding the teen's hands. He swallowed a growing lump in his throat. Fear slowly inched up inside him. Before he could protest, Vlad was giving him much needed attention.

Soft yet firm lips pressed gently against his neck. They pecked their way down his skin. The short hair that formed a neat silver beard on his lover's chin brushed against Danny's skin. The bristles scratched lightly against the tense skin and made the teen want to laugh and scratch the offended spot at the same time. Since he was forbidden from speaking, laughing was mostly likely in the list of not to do, and since his hands were held against their will, he simply took a deep breath and tried to steel himself to the touch. Unfortunately that didn't work too well. Just as Vlad had predicted, the loss of his sight, and now his hands, intensified each touch.

"You know, I never liked appetizers. I rather skip to dessert when ever possible." Vlad said as his voice grated in a way that told he had something he wanted, and he was going to get it by any means necessary. His tongued flicked out and the tip brushed over the tanned skin underneath. The wet appendage followed the slightly raised skin left by a scar that the teen had acquired a long time ago. Somehow, the skin was still very sensitive and the warm wet tongue licking it made Danny gasp. "Sounds like you're a sweets person as well."

The raven haired teen opened his mouth to mouth off about the comment, but the sudden pull on the waist line of his jeans shut him up. He could feel the rough navy fabric glide effortlessly down his legs. His legs twisted in on themselves trying to keep any dignity he had in tact. Unfortunately, he could feel the thin fabric of his boxers cling loosely to his skin, and nothing else. He could only picture himself lying on Vlad's bed, hands tied in his shirt, blindfolded in red, clothed only by his worn white polka dotted, red boxers. His entire body tensed up and he wished he could just shrink into nothingness.

"I feel like such a pedophile." Vlad muttered as his fingers caressed the teen's mostly hairless legs. The boy's foot twitched at the feeling, and he couldn't resist the bait.

"You _are_ a pedophile." He could practically feel Vlad tense up and frown for a second. Then, a feeling of dread washed over him. The air changed and he could feel the man smiling down at him.

"You talked, little badger." Danny groaned inwardly at the dumb nick name. "Every time you talk, this whole thing gets a little more kinky."

Danny bolted up from his laying position and curled in on himself. He pointed his head in the other man's general direction. "WAIT, WHAT! Kinky? What are you plan…" Danny was cut off as strong hands pushed him back down into the silk cloud below him.

"You talked again. Do you want this to get really kinky?" Danny shook his head violently hoping to a deity he didn't believe in that Vlad was just screwing with him. The teen felt his boxes quickly glide down his legs and pool around his ankles. "I was hoping for more of a response from you by now." The boy could feel hungry eyes glare disapprovingly at his mostly limp length. The teen wasn't sure if he should feel proud that the older man's teasing didn't turn him on visibly as much as it did mentally, or if he should feel ashamed by his lack of response.

Light finger tips brushed around the boy's short curls, taking care not to actually touch his shaft. The response was almost immediate. His heat grew as Vlad's fingers ran ramped among the thin curls that pooled around the teen's lower half. "I know something that sure to stir you up. Since you love talking, how about telling me about that dream you had the other night?"

"What dream?" Danny asked. He never told his new found lover about having any dreams. There was no way the man could have known about his dreaming. Still, he couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

"The one you had a couple nights ago. You seemed so into that dream. It was the night right after you ran to your room after the pool incident." Vlad hummed out. He watched as Danny's dick twitched and grew with every move of his fingers, and even responded to some of his words.

"The pool accident? Wait, how do you know about that dream?" Danny jolted up as fresh images of his weird, yet arousing dream surfaced in his mind.

"I came up to talk to you. You were sort of out of it after what happened. I didn't want any tense air between us. When I came into your room to talk to you, you moaned out my name in your sleep."

"Wait, that was you in my room? You knocked over my model rocket!" The boy's hands gripped the silk sheets beneath him in fear and rage. "You just waltzed into my room in the middle of the night and broke my stuff!"

A strong hand encircled the boy's length, which had lost a little of it's standing by that point. "Now now, little badger. I told you to tell me about your dream. That was the only thing you were permitted to talk about. Incase you didn't hear me before, I'll say it again. Every time you talk out of turn, it gets dirtier." The boy felt a strong smooth, yet rough, thumb run up the underside of his heat. He gasped out in surprise. "That dream?" Vlad prodded.

Danny took a minute to consider things. He was far from comfortable about telling his lover about his dream, but he was less comfortable with his length being stroked in kinky ways when he was blindfolded and tied up. After a quick debate with himself over which was worse, he finally started to talk.

"I was floating on water." Vlad hummed his approval. His fingers left the boy's heat and went back to gently combing through his raven black curls. Danny calmed down a bit and continued. "The shore, I saw the shore. It was on fire. Then the water dragged me down into the darkness." The older man grimaced. Maybe he had mistaken his lover's moan for help, as one of love. Masters quickly reassessed if he wanted the teen to tell him that story right then.

"Daniel, I…" The teen quickly continued on, afraid to be punished for not telling his lover the dream quickly enough. He felt Vlad's hand tense up, the comforting circular motion stilled. Danny nervously curled his toes and fingers as he talked.

"I couldn't breath. I was ready to just die in the dark water." Vlad grabbed a hold of the boy. He held the now trembling teen in a tight embrace. His strong arms encased the frail boy as his hands rubbed the boy's back and head.

"I'm sorry, Daniel. I didn't mean to make you relive that." Vlad whispered in the boy's ear. I mistook your dream I guess. I thought it was going to be much different.

Danny took comfort in the man's embrace. He felt warm and protected. He continued on with his story. "But it was okay. You were there. You helped me out of the darkness." Vlad held onto the boy tighter. Glad to hear that he wasn't left in complete despair in his dream. "We were back at the pool. Happily eating and just watching the world. It was nice."

Something wet and warm fell on the older man's shoulder. He pulled back and looked at the younger man's face. The thick red silk was stained by the boy's tears. Droplets of salt water ran down his face. "At least I was there to help you." Vlad reassured the boy.

"Then you kissed me." Danny continued on. He was shaking from the feelings the dream was bringing up, but he was on a track that he couldn't break until the entire dream was told. "You held me to you and kissed me several times. I lost count of how many times. You told me you didn't want to see me disappear yet." Danny took a breath, trying to calm the torrent of emotions that had spilled out of him. "Light pecks on my lips, my cheek, then my lips again."

Vlad's attention was caught by a forgotten appendage. It twitched as it grew. The teen was already to the part where dream Vlad had told him he was wanted. Strong fingers wrapped around the teen's shaft once more. They slowly ran it's coarse as the boy continued to talk. "You clamped down where my neck meets my shoulders. It hurt really bad, and I was bleeding, but somehow it felt good too. You stared at me and smiled a wonderful smile. It was strong, and said that you had many plans in store for me."

The teen's heat jumped at that part and Vlad's pumping sped up. The teen, now completely engulfed in the dream and the feelings continued on at a quicker pace. "Your mouth tasted me, ever bit of me. It glided downwards. I felt you lick along my skin as you went down." Danny broke the story to moan out his appreciation. The silver haired man continued to give attention to the pulsing dick in his hand.

"What then?" He asked, entranced in the boy's dream story. He wanted to know what happened because he could tell what's going on in the boy's head from the dream, and he was curious as to what the boy wanted in sex.

"Ah… don't know. I woke up thanks to you." The teen moaned out louder this time. He could feel the heat in his stomach swell up and threatened to come out. Precum dribbled out his tip and coated Masters' hand in a wet stickiness that helped slicken up his hand.

"Any other dreams like that?" Vlad asked hungrily. He loved seeing the dreams cause so many emotions to stir in the boy. He couldn't help but want to taste more of his teen's dreams and emotions.

"There was another. We were sitting out on the porch. You started kissing me roughly." Danny moaned and bucked upwards into Vlad's hand. He just needed a couple more strokes. "You ripped my shirt open and stared biting my skin."

Vlad frowned, but continued to reward the teen for his compliance. The speed of the strokes sped up a little more as the teen thrust up into the older man's hand.

"I bled. You licked at it and called me…" Danny moaned out and frowned at the same time.

"Called you a what?"

"I'm not sure. A masossit?" Danny asked confused. "masokrist?" He couldn't remember what dream Vlad had called him, but he remembered he like it. The teen was, by this point, focusing more on the sexual release that threatened to come at any second.

"A masochist?" Masters ventured. As soon as he said the word, white hot seed spurt out of the young teen next to him. His hand was coated in the warm liquid like substance. The raven haired boy moaned out as the last of his orgasm came out and left him tired and sexually happy.

"Yeah, that's the word." He finally said as he got over the high from his orgasm. Vlad grabbed some tissue from his bedside table and wiped up the mess. He hummed as he took in everything.

"Are you a masochist?"

"I don't even know what that is." Danny straightened himself out and tried to look in the general direction of the older man. He tried to slide his shirt off his wrists, but it stayed firmly tied.

"It means you enjoy pain. You find some pleasure in it." Vlad educated the teen. He watched the boy struggled desperately against the restraints. He couldn't help but smile at how pathetic he looked right then.

"What! No, I'm not a masochist! I can't be! I don't think getting hurt is fun or pleasurable! That's just sick and weird!" Suddenly the red silk didn't seem as bright against the teen's glowing scarlet face.

"It's not really weird, Daniel. Lots of people's brains are wired in a way that pain and pleasure are one in the same." Vlad sat back against his pillows and watched the show. The teen was now trying everything he could think of to get the shirt off him.

"Still, I'm not a maso… what ever that was. I don't like getting hurt!" Danny groaned out as his wrists began to hurt. No matter how much he tugged and pulled, the shirt was a firm rope.

"I see you're a bit slow at everything save for picking a fight." Vlad muttered. He shook his head in silence. He started to analyze his love's dreams.

"In your dreams I'm always hurting you. Either you like pain, or you still see me as your enemy."

"It's not like that. They're just dreams." Danny said defeated. He gave up his pursuit of trying to free himself. The pathetic plea in his voice sounded like he was trying to convince himself more then Vlad.

"Dreams are a window into the psyche. I'm simply trying to understand you."

"I didn't realize you were a therapist." Danny smirked. He could easily imagine Vlad dressed the part trying to get inside some trouble woman's mind.

"I minored in psychology in my college days. That's why I'm so good at keeping a step ahead of everyone in everything." Vlad smiled. He liked the look that crossed the teen's face whenever he learned something knew about Vlad.

"I always just thought you were a crazy psychopathic fruitloop." Danny retorted. He sighed out, realizing that he wasn't going to get any help out of his restraints. He laid back on the soft silk cloud and just talked with the man he couldn't see.

"I always thought you were just an annoying stuck up brat. Wait, I'm right." Vlad prodded back. He laughed a quick triumphant laugh, then went back to the serious conversation. "Are you uncomfortable around me still? You don't think I'm constantly trying to capture you or kill you or something?"

"Of course not." Danny huffed out. He couldn't believe that Vlad, his lover and partner, had just asked him that. A sudden thought came mind suddenly, causing the boy to swallow a large lump in his throat.

"Daniel?"

"Well, just a bit, I guess." He turned his face towards the window that poured sweet soon-to-come-rain smells into the room. "Just a few minutes ago. When you blindfolded me and stayed completely still. I started to think you had just left me to do… I don't know what."

"I see trust is still a big issue here. I guess that's to be expected." Vlad sighed. The downside to falling in love with your ex-enemy is how big a wall you have to climb before both can trust unconditionally. A slight twinge of hurt voiced itself in his voice.

Danny heard the pain and wanted to hold the man, like Vlad had just done for him. All of a sudden, he felt his hands reach out and touch the man's skin. He inched them hesitantly around the thick muscles on the man's chest. How had his hands come to be free? He thought about that as he embraced the older man. He must have unconsciously used his ghost power to phase through the restraint.

"I'm sorry. I know I can trust you. It's just, I still have moments when everything is normal. When in my mind everything is back to just a month ago." Danny buried his head in the older man's shoulder as he talked. He took in the man's scent. Strong, forest-y, and all Vlad. "Some times I think my parents and friends are alive. That we're still enemies and that none of our relationship has really happened. It's just… really hard for me to wrap my mind around." Danny confessed.

Strong hands held the boy's thin frame to the muscled wall he could feel, but not see. "I'm sorry for getting so hurt over this. I had a hard time believing this too at first. I had a moment or two when I saw you more as my son then a lover right away."


	14. Chapter 14

WHAT I'VE DONE Chapter 14

The late hours of the night ticked on. Outside the house a heavy rain poured down on the mountain side. Vlad stared deep into the darkness of his room as persistent thoughts kept him awake. The rhythmic loud rain drops acted like a metronome for his worries. One by one they marched into his field of thought and struck nerves he tried desperately to calm. The only thing keeping him sane was the slow, gentle breathing coming from the teen who was tightly snuggled against the man's muscled chest.

Each breath from the boy's mouth tickled Vlad's skin. The warm air merged with the warmth his sheets provided and danced up his spine. Each soft snore the teen would let out warmed the man's heart. Every noise the boy made helped Vlad feel better, but also put strain on him.

Thoughts crept up on him earlier that night.

Danny and Vlad had come out of their eventful conversation with a better understanding of each other. His raven haired beauty insisted on sleeping with Vlad in his bed tonight. He said that it was to build a little trust between the two, but the way the boy jumped and shuttered in his sleep every time thunder sounded through the ink black night sky, convinced Vlad that the teen was only frightened by the storm.

This got the man thinking. Maybe the teen saw their relationship more as a distorted father son relationship. It was possible that Vlad was just twisting the teen's feelings to his own desire.

Vlad tired to convince himself that he was over thinking. He thought about the last couple days. Danny and he had cooked together, went shopping, played video games, cleaned the house, and ate together. Even now they were sleeping together in the same bed, Daniel completely nude, while Vlad wore nothing but his thin summer time boxers. That was stuff that couples did, but at the same time, most of it was stuff a father and son might do.

Every time Masters thought about it, he thought about how that girl at the bowling ally had looked his Danny over. How her eyes stared at the teen's build, how her lips flicked into a smile when she watched him walk into the building. He hated how much attention that girl had given Danny. What he hated more though, was how cute a couple those two would make. As much as he didn't want to admit it, they looked like they could have a much more normal relationship. If those two dated they wouldn't have complications with status, age, laws that forbid it, not to mention they weren't supposed to pull off some façade of father and son in public.

Fear, worry, and regret started to boil inside the silver haired man. Was what he was doing really alright? Was it something he could live with? He looked down at the soft coal black tuff that was his "lover" who had started muttering in his sleep. He listened in, curious to hear what he hadn't.

"Love you….Vlad." Danny whispered in his sleep. The teen resituated himself a little, burrowing further into the man's warm chest. Even in the low light, Vlad was convinced that he saw slight traces of a smile cross the boy's face. He placed one of his hands on the boy's head. His thumb rubbed small gentle circles on the boy's head.

Maybe words couldn't keep all his worries in tact, but those three words help calm the rapid rains inside the older man's heart. "I love you too, little badger." Vlad whispered to the still sleeping teen.

Maybe he could actually get some sleep that night after all. His eyes drifted down and slowly, a dream of a perfect life called to him.


	15. Chapter 15

WHAT I'VE DONE Chapter 15

That morning was no different than any other. Vlad started the day early on and woke the lazy teen up around eight am. They were just sitting down to a warm breakfast of bacon and eggs, with Vlad's fancy expensive twist.

"This evening I'm to attend an important town event. The high school graduation is a rather big event in this town, and every year they throw a large party. Every person of high social standing and politician is expected to attend."

"Okay. Have fun then." Danny lazily replied. He never really understood the whole deal with politics and social standing, but he understood that Vlad had to maintain appearances.

"I want you to come with me, as my date." Vlad smiled. "Though for obvious reasons I'll be introducing you as my ward."

"Oh, ah. Are you really sure you want me to come with you to an event like that. I could easily say or do something that screws up your reputation." Danny picked at his eggs with his fork. He could just imagine Vlad's whole life falling to pieces because he did something dumb.

"Well, just as long as you don't cause some dramatic scene or curse, you'll be fine. I'd like you to stay by my side the whole time. I'll make sure you don't do anything too dumb." Vlad smirked as he watched the teen's head snap up to glare daggers at him.

"You are so giving, aren't you?" He said sarcastically.

"I am known for my generous donations to the town." Vlad shrugged. Danny quirked an eyebrow that asked quietly if that was true. A quick nod from Masters confirmed it.

"What would you say if people wonder why I'm not enrolled in school yet?"

"I wished to educate you in both scholar and etiquette. It's easier to do that if I teach you myself." Vlad smiled down at his plate as he told the lie. He finished his last bit of food and looked over at the stunned boy.

"You're really good at lying, you know that." Danny said. He couldn't believe how real that sounded, even though the whole idea was absurd.

"A gift."

"Now I understand how you can fool everyone so easily." Danny pushed his plate away. He didn't have much of an apatite to start with, and talking about that night's plans just made him realize how little he cared for eating right then.

"Are you feeling fine, Daniel?" Vlad asked as he picked up the dishes. He waited for the boy's answer before even turning to leave the dining room.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The teen said half heartedly. Vlad quirked an eyebrow, but quickly realized that the boy wouldn't say anything else. Masters left it be and went to clean the dishes.

"You have free run of the house today. Just make sure to meet me in my room at three sharp." The older man then disappeared behind the large well crafted oak doors into the modern kitchen.

Danny found himself floating aimlessly in the pool outside. Some time during the day he had changed into his brand new swim shorts and ventured outside. He couldn't explain it, but the water calmed him. He had a lot on his mind since last night, and the pool felt like a nice place to think everything over.

The teen swam under the water then emerged to clear his head once more. He started swimming laps. Each round he made, more and more problems surfaced in his mind. Was he a masochist? Did he truly trust Vlad? If so, how much? Did Vlad think him strange after having told him his dreams? What about that nights dream? He had woken from another strange and almost terrifying dream just hours before.

Images of last night flashed in his head. The rain pouring down outside the house, Vlad lazily staring out the window the entire time the two were together in bed, the distant way the older man had acted around him today. Danny gave up his attempt at thinking anything through. He sunk himself to the bottom of the pool and just sat in the watery haze. The water was clear with a tint of green from all the foliage that surrounded the pool. The calm underwater ripples slowly moved the boy's thin body around, pushing it as if he were nothing more then a leaf caught in the watery torrents.

His lungs twisted in on themselves and writhed in pain as he sat in the water. He finally surfaced, just enough to get some air into his lungs. He took a deep breath and just listened to the world around him, trying not to get lost in his mind again. Danny was surprised to hear Vlad's voice mixed in with the sounds of wind and chattering birds. He listened in to what the man was muttering about.

"…not right." Danny couldn't pick up most of what the man was saying. He strained his ears to hear more. "…end it with him. I doubt I can keep going like this." A long sigh punctuated the last sentence.

Danny dared to peek his head over the side of the pool. He saw the older man's strong legs pacing around the side of the pool to the upper right. The teen swam silently over to where the man was, careful not to draw attention to himself. He listened in on the older man's ramblings some more.

"This relationship with Daniel, it's just not right!" Vlad said. He sounded confused and frustrated. Vlad's voice answered him back, but by the slightly malevolent tone to it, Danny decided he must have split himself into two and was talking to his phantom half.

"So what if it's not right? That hasn't stopped us before! Have you forgotten how we made this fortune?"

"I'm done playing with his feelings!" Vlad yelled out. His feet started padding along the cement patio quicker. "It's too taxing."

"He is a teen. He's bound to have much more energy than you. That shouldn't be an issue here though. I think you're just making excuses."

"I'm not. I'm just…uncertain. I don't know what I want to do anymore." Vlad groaned and fell back into one of the overly plush patio chairs.

"Keep doing what you were before. Don't stop and question this. You said countless times how much you wanted that boy. The time for thinking over how right or wrong this relationship is, was months ago." Plasmius sounded like he was getting annoyed.

"You might be right." Vlad hummed to himself.

"I figure it this way. You have gotten everything you've ever wanted."

"Save for Madeline."

"Yes, but if you had gotten her, you wouldn't have Daniel the way you do now." Vlad nodded his agreement.

Danny kept low to the water and stayed as still as he could. The teen was sure he wasn't supposed to be listening in on the conversation. He thought about going invisible to lessen the likeliness that he'd be seen, but decided against it since Plasmius would see through that in a second. He wanted so desperately to jump up and throw out his input, but he also wanted to see what Vlad would say.

"What's truly keeping you from having the boy all to yourself? You don't care about society enough, not to mention you barely ever go out. Your conscious is non-existent. All of your feelings support this relationship. Any doubts you have now aren't important."

"I know, you're right. Still, the question is if he wants me. If Daniel really wants to be in this relationship. Maybe I'm just twisting his pubescent emotions to my own sick desires. What then? What happens when he realizes this and leaves me?" The sadness in the older man's voice was thick. It almost sounded like Vlad was crying.

"Why would you ever think I'd leave you? I said I love you, and I do!" Danny yelled from his hiding spot. He popped his head up and looked at the older man with a passion in his deep blue eyes.

Plasmius, acting on instinct, flew over and snatched the soaking wet teen out of the water. He held him tightly and stared him over. Vlad's head darted up and stared at the teen. Any signs that the man had been crying were gone. Plasmius floated back over to the other Vlad and held the teen on display.

"How long have you been there listening?" Large navy eyes looked the dripping wet teen over.

"Long enough. I promise you, any doubts you have, they should be tossed out right now. I do love you like that, and I want this relationship." Danny said as his ocean-esque eyes bore deep into the older navy ones.

"How can you say that? How can you be so sure that's how you really feel?" Vlad snapped back. Emotions were already high for both of them, and now just seemed like the best time to air things out.

"Because, every time I've been around you, even before we were going out, my heart beats differently. It speeds up and slows down all at once. I can feel something like extra warmth spread through my body every time I look at you. The simplest words from you make me feel like I can do anything. That's how I know." Danny was no longer a soaking wet fourteen year old boy with a lot to learn and no patience to learn it. No. At that point Danny was a strong young man who voiced everything he knew and felt with a strong confidence that could touch the older man's heart.

Vlad took this in for a minute, and smiled. He realized that the boy had just voiced what he was feeling as well. Masters recalled all the times he could feel his heart beat differently and how he could smile at the most mundane things as long as his little badger was there with him. "Thanks for telling me just what I needed to hear." Vlad smiled.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but it's already two fifty." Plasmius interrupted.

"Oh ah, right." Vlad flicked his head slightly to the left and his other self merged back into the original. "Let's get you ready for tonight, Daniel. I'd love for you to accompany me to tonight's events." Vlad flicked his artic-melting smile at the teen and led him inside the house.


	16. Chapter 16

WHAT I'VE DONE Chapter 16

Danny and Vlad arrived in time for the main festivities. The party had just started and every one there was dressed like it was prom. The girls wore expensive looking dresses and had their hair up in beautiful ways while the men wore nice suits. The whole building had a glow to it as if the walls themselves were covered in microscopic diamonds and projected bright perfect lights around the room.

Vlad walked into the room and immediately started talking to the mayor of the town. They laughed at some joke that no one in their right mind would find funny. Danny stuck by his lover's side, quietly taking in the sights. He watched all the girls talk to the men and dance around to the music that played. Some of the girls at the party made Paulina look like an acne ridden prepubescent child.

"Who's this?" The bald white bearded mayor asked suddenly. Danny's attention snapped back to the man. He waited for Vlad to introduce him as his adopted son, and get back to what ever the two were talking about. The teen had decided by the time he walked through the doors, that coming to this party was a bad idea on his part.

"This is Daniel. He's a strong young boy that I've taken a liking to lately. I asked him to accompany me tonight." Vlad smiled as he introduced Danny and the mayor.

"Such a nice young lad. Why is it I haven't seen him around before? Where have you been hiding the chap?" The mayor peered through his monocled eye at the boy, who smiled and shook the older man's hand.

"I've been hiding him away in my mansion away from men like you. I saw the way you looked at him. You're thinking about trying to take him away from me, even now, aren't you?" Vlad said, half joking, half growling under his breath.

"Now calm down. I was only thinking about offering the lad a job in my office. I'm sure this boy could help me immensely with paper work and the such."

The entire evening continued on like that. Vlad talked to important figure head about politics and financial deals. People would grow curious about the boy who hung around the social man and asked about him, and Vlad would respond the same every time.

The two men stood off to the side of the room to take a break from talking to people. "I'm sorry Daniel. I doubt dragging you around a small room filled with greedy pigs is fun for you. Maybe I should have just let you have free run back at the mansion instead."

"It's okay, I wouldn't have enjoyed it much back at the mansion." While that was mostly a lie, it would have just left the boy alone in a large empty mansion during yet another rain storm. Danny was happier being with Vlad when the thunder groaned instead of secretly hiding in his bed and cringing every time the sound roared out.

"Just a little longer then we can leave." Vlad told the boy. He looked around the room, as if scanning the crowd for someone specific. "I just have a few graduates to convince to work for me in one of my businesses. I've heard great things about them and think they'd help enlarge my profit."

"I see." Danny replied, tired of all the business talk. He had come to learn very few, unimportant things about the older man that night. Like how he was a social chameleon. The man could go from one personality to the next in a matter of seconds. He also learned Vlad owned three large companies on the west coast, and co-owned five more in the southern west states. All of which brought in a huge sum of money and were unrivalled, so much so that he practically owned a growing monopoly. "I need to wash up. Find you in a few minutes." With that, the teen rushed out from the party and up some stairs to the upper level of the event hall.

The upstairs was virtually uninhabited. Everyone was down in the party having a good time and trying to get in good with all the heads of the town. The upper floor was ghostly quiet and dim. The halls had a faint yellow glow that illuminated the wooden passage way. The teen made his was deep down in the hall, past the sounds of the party below, past the bathrooms, and even past the supply closet. At the very end of the hall was the boiler room. It was a small room, large enough for three boilers and a person, if that person were to scrunch up to fit in the undecorated cement room.

Danny decided that this place would suffice. He closed the door behind him and sat down on the cold cement ground. He pulled his knees to his chest in the darkness. He couldn't hear anything asides from the boilers growling from time to time. The laughter, the conversations, the parties, the storm, the people, everything was gone. The boy just sat in the small room and rested his head, happy to finally be away from it all.

Visions quickly crept into the teen's mind. Flashes of his dream the night before raced through his closed eyelids and reminded him of why he felt so tired and drained that day. As much as he didn't want to even remember it, the whole scene played out once again for him.

Danny was in Vlad's room. The teen was laying on the bed, his head resting on the older man's muscled chest. The two talked about nothing in particular. All he knew, was that the conversation was pleasant and relaxed. He closed his eyes and just laid there. The two stopped talking and just listened. The world outside was calm, no wind, no rain, no storm.

When Danny opened his eyes again, it was dark. A deep pitch black void had swallowed him whole. He strained to open his mouth, to hesitantly call out to Vlad, but he found that he couldn't speak. A loud menacing voice rang from the dark abyss that he was stuck in. "Trust no one." The teen looked around the room, hoping to see something, to see someone. Hopefully Vlad would come into view and save him from what ever he had gotten himself into.

Instead, the voice rang out once again, louder this time. "Trust earns you false confidence." The boy couldn't help but to listen closely to the voice this time. Not because he found the message interesting, but because the voice sounded familiar.

"Trust kills you!" The entire void lighted up in dark red and orange. The scene from just a few weeks ago plays out. The Nasty Burger's explosion, his family, friends, and Lancer all die gruesome deaths. He's left in the rubble, broken bones, orphaned, friendless, and concussed. His eyes strain to survey the wreckage. He hopes to catch a glimpse of someone who managed to live through the explosion. No such miracle happened. All the boy saw was debris caught on fire, nearby buildings shaken, some even collapsed due to the force of the blow. Deep dark scarlet stained the street, the buildings, the debris, even the fire itself seemed to be tainted by the color of blood.

The teen feels the very ground fall out from under him. The voice sounds out again. "Trust is an unneeded emotion." He spirals down into another dark void. This one preys on his mind. He can hear his friends and family shouting out to him. Sparks of dark purple flash through the darkness and fall with him as Sam screams out for help. A blue pulse flows through the darkness as his mother's voice demands he run to safety. Orange dots fly past him as Jaz's face, her scared eyes stared directly at him as she died. Danny grabbed his head with both hands and screamed out, hoping his voice would wash out the cries from his past.

The world goes silent and the light leaves him alone. The voice rings out one final time. This time it is not loud, nor fear inducing. It is quite, echo-y, almost like the voice of reason. The voice that sounded so much like his own, only a little deeper whispered to him. "Emotions will murder you."

Danny opened his eyes and found himself back in the boiler room, shivering, alone, and scared. He pressed his back against the icy wall behind him. His hands griped his thin arms tightly. He wanted to feel something, anything, to reassure him that he was alive, in the present, and alright. Pain seemed to do just that for him, if only for a few seconds.

He thought about the dream again. He needed so desperately to talk to someone about it. Vlad was busy downstairs at the party. Even if he wasn't Danny didn't feel like telling him his dream. He didn't exactly like being psychoanalyzed by his lover. Who else was there to talk to anymore though? After a few minutes trying to come up with someone he could talk to, he recalled what he had over heard earlier that day. Vlad had talked to himself. Maybe it was about time for Danny to do that.

It still took a lot of effort and work to make a copy of himself, but he finally did it. Danny sat face to face with himself in the dark room. The two just stared at each other, amazed that the teen was able to conjure a perfect replica without having to go ghost.

"You need to talk." The clone said. His deep green eyes stared back at the boy's dim blue ones. The only distinguishing feature about them were their eye colors, for some odd reason the clone had brightly lit green eyes, like phantom.

"That dream, it's about the dream." Danny says. He's not sure where he should start. A shiver shakes his very core as he thinks about it.

"It frightens you." The clone says. He knew all about the dream, so there was no need telling it to him. He just sat there, petrified as he too remembered it. "It frightens both of us."

"What do you think it's about?" Danny asked sheepishly. He wanted to know if the dream was so weird, that he should make a note never to tell Vlad about it.

"It starts out normal enough. You and Vlad together, enjoying the simple things." The copy ventures to say. "You do feel comfortable with Vlad, so maybe your dream tells you about that."

"I guess." Danny says, slightly happy that this means he does trust his new found lover.

"The voice. I'm not sure what it is, but I know what it's telling you." The copy continued. "That voice doesn't like that you trust him so much. Maybe it's fear telling you to be cautious, maybe it's anger, telling you not to do it. I'm not sure."

"I don't like it still." Danny interrupted. He hated how demanding and horrible the voice had been.

"The voice showed you that it's willing to stop at nothing until you stop trusting Vlad so much. That's why you were forced to relive that terrible event." Silence shrouded the room as both Dannys were hushed by grief and sorrow. Watching everyone die once was bad enough, but twice, even three times, that was just cruel.

"The voices? The fall?" Danny pried after a while. He needed answers. He was glad his personality split a little every time he made a copy. It was easier to deal with when the copy had a better grip on their emotions and knowledge then he did. The advice was better coming from someone who wasn't as attached to it as he was, but still knew exactly what he went through.

"Insanity probably. A last attempt at scaring you away from trust." The clone looked down at an unseen hand. His green eyes focused on the original. "Sorry, but I don't think I can hold this form anymore." He phased back into Danny, who went back to sitting on the floor.

"But…what about his last words?" He wondered allowed. "Emotions will murder you?"

..

…

….

…..

…

"What does it mean?"


	17. Chapter 17

WHAT I'VE DONE Chapter 17

Danny watched the party from the top of the stairs. He listened as everyone bid each other a paper thin farewell and watched the people leave. The politicians left first, then some of the teens, all due to having to wake up for jobs tomorrow, and then the figure heads. The teen knew Masters would be among those to leave right then, so he waited by the front door.

Vlad finally came into the entry room and found Danny standing quietly, upright, by the doors waiting for him. "Thought I lost you." He said as he led the boy out the doors to the limo that waited for them. "Did you enjoy the party at least?"

"Not really." Danny mumbled distantly. He was too distracted by what was going on in his mind to really focus on anything else.

"You were gone for a long time. Where did you go?" The two climbed into the limo and took their seats across from one another.

"Upstairs. Watched the party from there." Danny looked away from Vlad and stared out the tinted window. The world slowly rolled by outside in the midnight moonlight. Master's mansion was so far away from the main town, that it would take about an hour to get there. Vlad had insisted on taking the limo to the party since it'd be odd for him to just walk in.

"Daniel, what's wrong?" Vlad reached out and lightly guided the boy's face towards his.

"I'm not sure anymore." Danny said under his breath. It was true, he wasn't sure what was wrong and what wasn't anymore. The teen's blue eyes stared deep into the navy ones in front of his. Without breaking the glare, or so much as blinking or looking away, he asked, "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do. I love you, Daniel." Vlad replied without skipping a beat. He smiled back at the boy.

"Do you trust me?"

"What kind of question is that? Why wouldn't I trust you?" Vlad's smile dipped a little into a confused frown.

"Do you trust me?" Danny repeated. He didn't feel like dealing with partial answers at the moment.

"Yes I trust you."

"With your life?"

"I trust you with my life. Daniel, what is all this about?" Vlad was in a full frown by now. He looked at the teen's face trying to decide if he was sick or just troubled by something.

Danny sat back, emotionless as his mind flit through everything. Vlad loved and trusted him with his life. Knowing their lives, Vlad could easily be put in a situation where Danny would have to save him. What if he screwed up again? What if this trust Vlad had in him really did lead to his death?

"Daniel?" Vlad asked again.

"Nothing. It was nothing." Danny finally said. He forced a smile on his face and stared at Vlad. The teen was content with the words "I love you" but decided to go a step further. He liked the way he felt when Vlad expressed his love physically. No wonder so many couples had sex so much.

The teen left his seat and hugged the man. He pressed his lips against the older man's firm pink skin. They kissed for a few seconds, then Danny whispered, "We have an hour alone in your limo. Why don't we make the best of it?"

"What about the driver." Vlad said suddenly. He seemed a bit caught off guard by the teen's advances.

"It's obvious you pay him off. He's heard far worse and incriminating things from us back here." Vlad remember back to the other day when they went to town. It was true that they had talked about some paranormal topics that could easily have tipped the driver off about what Vlad might be. It was also true that the driver was well paid and wouldn't snitch.

"Just a precaution…" Vlad hummed as he went over to the window that separated the drive from the back. He knocked and the window rolled down. The driver asked what Vlad wanted. "Your silence. I want you to turn up your music, keep this window rolled up, and not to even acknowledge we exist until we get back to the mansion. There's an extra hundred in it for you."

"As far as I'm concerned, you two fell asleep as soon as you got in the car." The driver replied. He rolled up the window and turned up his rock music. The music was so loud that the two men could hear the lyrics perfectly well from the back of the limo.

"Are you sure about this Daniel? We don't need to go this fast. I mean, car sex isn't the greatest. It can easily be uncomfortable."

"I'm sure, just, hurry up." Danny wrapped his arms around the man's neck. He kissed the exposed skin just above the white collar that clothed the older man. The teen convinced himself that he needed to feel something, and nothing was better to feel than Vlad's love.

The teen got busy working off Vlad's button up shirt and suit. He fiddled with the buttons until his slender tan fingers worked the two parts of the cloth apart. As he worked, he talked to Vlad, who was already trying to undo his lover's suit.

"You already know a lot about me sexual wise. My sensitive mouth and my dreams, so it only seems fair that you tell me about you."

"What do you want to know?" Masters asked as he started to grow frustrated with the teen's suit. Why did the black outer coat have such damn slippery buttons?

"You seem to have a thing for kinks. What's your kink?" Danny asked. He could feel his face burn red from embarrassment, but he realized Vlad was the kind of guy who wouldn't tell unless asked.

"How perceptive of you." Vlad finally got angry with the suit and flung open the jacket, sending clear buttons flying through the small cabin. "Mine is a little less common. It's a form of bondage. I like knowing that my little badger has no way of pleasuring himself. I want him completely at my mercy. It has to be completely up to me if he orgasms, let alone has sex at all." Vlad smiled a strong mysterious smile. His eyes lit up with the thrill of a good time, and plans that would quickly unfold for the teen. "You being a masochist can easily play into that."

"I'm not a masochist." Danny said as he worked both the older man's shirt and suit jacket off.

"I think we'll find that out tonight, Little Badger." Vlad hummed. His shirt and suit jacket both were pulled off of him as soon as the buttons were undone. Danny took no time enjoying his mini victory. The teen started working on the man's pants button when he felt strong arms grab him by his wrists. "Slow down my dear boy." Vlad's whispered words of advice were almost completely drowned out by the sound of Irish rock playing in the front of the limo.

"Why?"

"Impatient, aren't you?" Navy orbs fell lightly on two round oceans in front of them. A smile spread itself on the older man's lips.

"I _am_ a teen."

"You should be taught the joys of waiting."

"There is no joy in waiting." Danny stuck out his tongue slightly to show how much he hated the idea. He was mostly a get-up-and-go kind of person, waiting wasn't his thing.

"I'll just have to teach you tonight." Vlad smiled a wicked smile and placed light butterfly kisses on his teen's captured hands.


	18. Chapter 18

WHAT I'VE DONE Chapter 18

Danny took a second to take in the whole situation. He found himself tied up with soft silk rope that some how held better then one would think. He was completely nude sitting on Vlad's lap as the man simply stared at the boy. And despite the fact that nothing more than a few light kisses had happened between the two by this point, his member was already standing tall and ready.

"Exactly what are…" Danny's question was cut short by Vlad shushing him. He man simply stared up at the boy and smiled. He ran one of his strong soft hands against the boy's cheek. His thumb traced the boy's slender lips.

"Relax and let me do it my way, Daniel. I promise you'll feel so good that you'll melt." An ice cold shiver raced up the boy's spine. The soft sexy tone in the older man's voice made the boy want to cum. His toes curled in on themselves. He simply nodded his head since any words he wanted to say seemed to get caught in his throat.

The teen could feel large firm hands glide over his body. The slight touch left goose bumps on his skin. Vlad had seen to it that the boy couldn't see anything or move at all. The man's skill with knots was almost frightening.

Danny tried hard to focus on every caress that blessed his skin, but it was hard. His mind refused to stay in the moment, no matter how amazing it felt or how anxious he was. In the dark abyss that he found himself in, he couldn't help but see horrible things. Vlad was put in the same situation as his friends and family. For some reason, the man was simply standing there. He remained in his human form tied firmly to the heater that threatened to explode. The smell of burning skin was thick in the air. It was obvious that the over heated metal had already burned through the man's suit and was working on the older man's flesh.

Tears ran quietly down Vlad's face. The pain of being burned slowly as his impending doom threatened to show up at any second made the man writhe against his restraints. Danny stood and watched the scene from his spot on the street. He rushed forward, stunned by how Masters wasn't saving himself. The smell of skin burning grew heavier as the metal glowed red, half with heat, half with the crimson liquid that ran down it. The teen rushed forward faster then he had ever moved before.

An ear piercing shriek raced through the air as Vlad howled out in pain. The deafening explosion silenced the man. Red and orange lit up the

Danny gasped in pain and bit out a howl of pain. He had been so distracted by the horrible thoughts that he forgot all about Vlad and what they were doing. A searing pain pulsed from his ass. He took a few gulps of air as he tried to stop the stinging pain.

"Sorry, I warned you it would hurt though." Master's strong voice comforted the teen. As the older man spoke sweet reassuring words to the teen, the silk that coved the boy's eyes dampened. The raven haired boy couldn't help but cry. Nothing was right, nothing was how it should be. He hated it all.

Vlad noticed that the teen was crying. He removed the purple silk from the boy's head and held his head in both of his strong hands. "What's wrong little badger?" He stilled his hips and just held the boy.

Danny shouted out in frustration, "Everything! Everything is wrong!" He sobbed so hard that his entire body shook. Shit, he couldn't stop now.

The haunting voice from his dream suddenly rang out in his head. "Emotions kill."

"Shut up! Just SHUT UP!" He shouted out. He thrashed around trying to quite the ominous voice.

"Daniel?

"Emotions aren't NEEDED." The voice rang out.

"Leave me ALONE."

"Daniel!?"

"Kill off your emotions."

"Shut up.

"Destroy them."

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Get rid of them."

"FUCK YOU!"

"Annihilate your feelings."

"SHUT UP! FUCK OFF! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! Just leave me alone." Danny shouted out in a fit. He turned intangible and simply fell through the limo and down into the ground beneath it.

He found himself screaming out insanities naked two feet under the road. Vlad and the limo were long gone at the speed they were going.

The voice finally shut up.


	19. Chapter 19

WHAT I'VE DONE Chapter 19

Danny spent the night out in the vast forest that he didn't know. He had changed into his phantom form just to spare him the humiliation of being found nude. The calm wind and the slight chattering of nocturnal animals helped him clear his head and think. His sleep heavy eyes blurred the world and made it easier for him to block it out and focus on what was going on.

The voice in his head wanted him to get rid of his emotions. Any more, it sounded like a good idea. If he weren't so emotionally unstable lately, he could have enjoyed the evening. He could have enjoyed so much if he could have cast off his feelings and just went with the world.

Maybe, the voice wasn't all that bad. Maybe it was just trying to tell him what was best for him. The teen found his way back to Vlad's mansion by the end of the night. It was only half an hour before the sun would rise. What would he say? How could he explain himself?

"He probably thinks I'm insane now. I might be insane, though." Danny mused as he walked closer to the mansion doors. "Am I even welcome back here? As far as he knows, I was screaming at him." The teen shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

The worn out boy walked up to the large doors and hesitated there. Should he knock? Should he just phase through like all those other times? Would he be shooed away? Was Vlad sleeping? Would he be angry? Would Masters hate him if he truly was insane?

Just then the doors swung open. The teen found himself being held by a wall of black clothed muscles. "Vlad?" He squeaked out, trying to get his barings.

"Are you okay? Where have you been? Do you want something to eat or drink?" Vlad ushered the teen inside and immediately sat the boy down in one of the more comfortable sitting rooms near the kitchen. "You've been gone all night. I was worried. Daniel, are you okay?"

"I uh…" Danny was taken aback. Vlad had squashed virtually every fear the boy had. He took a few seconds to think over what he wanted to say. "Vlad."

"yes?" The older man sat at attention, focusing only at the ragged teenage before him.

"Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course." Vlad practically inched closer with every word the boy before him muttered. He sat right across from the teen.

"Don't ask why, but I want you to take my emotions out of me. You can do that, right?" Danny lifted his gaze off the floor and stared unknowingly at the older man's ever changing face.

"Wh… I guess I can. I mean, it's possible and I have the equipment, but I don't see how it would do any good. Can't we just talk about what's bothering you? I'm sure we can figure out some other rout."

"No, there is no other way. Just, do me the favor?"

Masters sighed out. It was only then that Danny noticed how tired he looked. Master's hair was slightly askew. There were bags under the man's eyes and there was slight stubble on his cheeks. "Fine, I'll do it for you." He finally submitted.

"Thanks." A smile inched across the boy's face. It already felt like a long time since he last smiled. The slight gestured helped to ease both of the men's tensions.


	20. Chapter 20

WHAT I'VE DONE Chapter 20

Preparations for the odd surgery had been made by the time the sun rose up over the mountain tops. The world outside was silent as the nocturnal animals fell asleep and the day animals slowly woke up. It was a rather cloudy day, almost as if another storm was waiting to pounce.

The two men where in the basement of the mansion. It was a dark place that let in no natural light. The whole room was nothing but metal and devices made for ghostly evil deeds. The teen was laying on a cold metal slab and was strapped in tightly. Vlad had just finished washing up and was putting on a surgeon's mask.

"That's how the surgery will go down. Understand? Sure you still want to go through with it?"

"I trust you."

"Alright, well, good night then." Vlad pricked a needle into the boy's arm and flushed a highly concentrated medicine he made a while back into the boy's blood stream. The effects were immediate and Danny was knocked out by the time Vlad was taking the needle out. The teen was hanging dangerously close to death. The narcotic not only knocked him out, but slowed his entire body to the point that he's one missed heart beat away from dying. The older man didn't want to use it on the teen, but that was the only narcotic in the world that could actually put out someone who is half ghost.

Everything about the surgery was risky. He was extremely cautious and nervous. All of a sudden it dawned on him that it wasn't the smartest thing to do this after having been up all night worrying over his young lover. He took a slow deep breath and focused on the task at hand.

The metal table flipped up so that the teen was basically standing up. Vlad put on some gloves he had designed a while ago specifically just to rip out not only the boy's emotions, but his ghost half as well. Danny knew that this would happen, and still agreed to the surgery. The teen seemed to be more then happy to get rid of his other half.

Masters plunged the metallic gloves into the boy, making sure they phased through his actual body. He was sweating and focusing as hard as he could. One slip up at this point would cause the teen's sudden death.

After almost and hour of detailed maneuvers that severed the boy's connection with his other half, the man finally pulled out of the teen. Attached to his gloves what the teen's sleeping ghost half. Vlad let out a sigh of relief, glad that the surgery was over finally.

The ghost eye's lit up as he looked at the man in front of him. Instinct forced the teen ghost to shove the man back against the wall away from him. He held his stomach. He was bleeding heavily from having those wretched gauntlets pierced through him.

Anger washed through the ghost. He rushed forward and grabbed the gauntlets from the man. He used them to crudely rip out Master's ghostly half. The man screamed out in pain as he felt the pain of his very DNA being clawed at. The pain made him loose his touch with reality. It was almost like he was in a drug stupor. He watched as his ghostly half fought against the teen before him.

Unfortunately, the ghosts couldn't quite fight like they had so many times before. Vlad's half was crudely torn out of him, making his form unstable. Vlad watched in a daze as the two ghostly forms fused together. They howled out in pain as the effects showed. Phantom's skin split and gave away to a new skin, his hair burst into flames that licked at his head. The immense power burned at every nerve of his body.

As phantom suffered a painful change, Vlad limped over to where Danny was still strapped to the bed. He undid the straps quickly and tried to wake the boy up. With strong medication, it'd be nearly impossible for the teen to wake up any time soon, but Vlad still tried. He knew how stubborn the teen could be.

Phantom leapt forward and slammed the man backwards into the cold metallic wall. Masters let go of Danny as he was flung backwards. The teen's lifeless body slammed into the floor. The jolt forced the teen to wake up from his drug induced sleep. He looked up and saw himself, well, what used to be himself.

For a second, the two separated halves looked at each other. They just stared, taking it in. Suddenly Phantom's hair flamed up and he rushed at the teen. "How dare you get rid of me! I've been with you through the worst of your life, and you just toss me aside?"

"I just wanted to be normal. To be sane." Danny defended himself as best he could while still waking up from the heavy narcotic. The teen found that he couldn't move. His entire body was numb.

Phantom grew irritated by the teen's words. He lashed out with his new found power and slammed the teen backwards into the steel wall. "You were BETTER then everyone else. Why did you want to change that?" Phantom picked up the teen and threw him as hard as he could across the room. Loud cracking sounds filled the room as the teen's body connected with the thick metallic wall. Phantom caught him before he hit the floor. He lifted the teen into the air and slammed him into the floor.

"How could your just cast away a part of yourself?" Phantom pleaded in anger. He slammed a fist into the teen's chest. Blood spurt out of the boy's open mouth. His eyes grew wide in pain. "We're just halves now. We're broken and can't be fixed!" Phantom picked up Danny with a glowing green hand. The ectoplasmic energy singed the boy's shirt and licked at his skin beneath. The heat of it started to burn his skin.

"Fuck you!" Phantom screamed as he flung his human half into a machine that clogged the room. A ray of pure energy followed the boy and hit him right in the chest. The machine behind him couldn't take the brunt of the actions and topped onto the boy. A pool of scarlet drenched the lab floor. Only the teen's hand and a little bit of his hair had escaped the crushing blow of the heavy machine's fall.

"I hate you. I LOATH you!" The ghost screamed out as he burst out of the lab and flew away into the dim day.

Vlad woke up a few hours later as a strong smell of copper hit his nose. He found his lab was ruined, the floor was sticky with half dried blood, and a crushed lover. He broke down and cried, screaming out that he knew it was a bad idea.

After the accident, the man refused to leave his mansion. No one in the world actually ever heard from the man again. His corporations were ran by strong leaders and the town had forgotten his existence. Phantom didn't seem to want to mess with Vlad or the mansion. As the world fell into chaos at the hands of Dan Phantom, Vlad withered away in his cold mansion by himself.

Whether or not the man ever cleaned out the teen's room or got rid of any of his belongings is unknown. What happened to the body is unknown. The man who was hired to deliver the man his groceries swears that when he accidentally got lost in the mansion that he saw a teen boy who was bloody, bruised, and missing an arm was floating in a glass tube of liquid in some remote location of the mansion. But, that's just a story from a man who simply wants to get attention. No one would ever know if that's true or just a lie.


	21. Chapter 21

Before you get all pissy at the ending of this, remember, this is a FILLER. That means that you already knew what was going to happen in the end since this is based off of the episode "The Ultimate Enemy".

Sorry for rushing the last couple chapters, but I somehow ended up changing fandoms half way through this story and it just became a lot less interesting to me. I tried to keep it simple and of decent quality, but it was 5 in the morning when I wrote this.


End file.
